Beautiful Way
by Katrinna Le Fay
Summary: Slash En un mundo alterno sus vidas están unidas, uno de ellos está enamorado y el otro tiene que averiguar lo que su corazón guarda con tanto recelo


Pairings: ¿? Category: AU, Shonen Ai, Yaoi/Slash. Raiting: PG-15 yo señalo el NC-17. Disclaimer: Yo no poseo a los personajes de Harry Potter, su creadora y dueña es J. K. Rowling y respectivos socios comerciales. Yo solo tomo prestados el nombre de algunos personajes y un poco de su personalidad. Esta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans. Warnings: Shonen ai, NC-17 o Lemon, Apasionado.  
  
Antes debo decir que me han encantado  
  
estos dos personajes juntos y que mi experimento resulto bueno,  
así que como punto y a parte de mi Saga  
decidí hacer un fic dedicado a ellos dos solitos  
espero que sepan a quienes me refiero y disfruten esta historia  
como mi cabecita y yo lo hicimos. ?  
  
Londres, ciudad de ensueño y de encanto. De monarquías, sociedades impecables y refinamiento en el acento. Envidiada por su mundo mágico y pacifista porte al andar. Dueño de maravillas arquitectónicas como el afamado puente de Londres o el Big Ben, cuya ciudad yace a sus pies regidos por su cronometro existencial.  
  
Al norte de la bella ciudad, cerca del complejo moderno, existen las casas de alto abolengo, cuya magnificencia es comparable con cualquier reliquia al alcance. Patrick St. 450 norte es el número, donde imponente cual castillo se alza entre la concurrida y alta sociedad una mansión impecable, altiva y poderosa.  
  
Amplios jardines de verdes follajes, flores multicolores y rocíos al alba. Todo perfección, ningún solo error o tal vez eso se piensa en el exterior.  
  
-Ha no, no vas a dejarme plantada en esa fiesta. -Yo te dije que no pretendía asistir. ¿Por qué siempre haces cosas sin consultarme?. -Te lo dije, no es culpa mía que no lo recuerdes. Creo yo, te proporcioné una agenda electrónica...una de tantas que seguramente has perdido. -Eso no me sirve de nada, además ya tengo planes. Inventa algo...que me fui a Roma, Francia...Nueva York... -No. Ya te lo dije, cero protestas. Además esta puede ser tú oportunidad de conseguir una relación duradera. Ya es tiempo de que comiences a pensar con la cabeza y no con...eso. Señaló el cierre del pantalón que se encontraba abajo.-Por Dios, ten decencia, por lo menos en Mi casa.  
  
Se subió la cremallera con fastidio, no solía ser tan descuidado, al contrario, era una eminencia en la pulcritud pero ahora....  
  
-No me importa lo que hagas cruzando la puerta, pero aquí por lo menos, trata de ser decente y de evitar enredarte con cuanta doméstica nueva encuentres. Y regresando a la fiesta, asistirás porque yo así lo digo. La hija de Mr. Jons asistirá y quiero que la conozcas, a ver si así por fin te decides a.... -Pero a ti no te importa lo que yo haga con mi vida mamá, a ti solo te importa el dinero y la sociedad por lo que esa chica, me imagino, es Tú conveniencia, no la mía. Bufó sentándose en el sillón frente a la mujer. -Es una chica linda, educada, con clase que es lo más importante. No quiero que cometas un error tan grande como lo hiciste hace años; quiero que tú vida sea perfecta. -Pero mi vida es Perfecta, solo que tú no lo admites. -Ya tienes 22 años y es justo... -Que haga lo que quiera, así que si me disculpas, tengo que llegar a la Universidad.  
  
El chico se puso de pie pero la dama no se quedaría cruzada de brazos.  
  
-Tú padre irá también y creo que sería una perfecta situación para que hables con él sobre....¿Siriaco?, ¿Lalo?.... -Draco mamá, Draco Malfoy aunque no te guste. Respondió el chico mirando a la mujer con ardor en los ojos. -Si, sobre él. -No tengo nada de que hablarle, él aceptó hace años lo que tú jamás has podido comprender. -Es un error, un vil y cínico error. Si te hubieras casado con la madre de ese niño, ten por seguro de que yo no diría nada, pero todo lo contrario, ella se casó con otro y tú continuas viviendo como... -Como lo que soy. Libre y joven. Draco es mi hijo mamá pero no por eso voy a dejar de cuidarlo y ver por él. Que tenga una familia que en verdad lo proteja es lo importante. -Porque tú así lo quisiste. Hubiera sido una boda tan hermosa. Suspiró la mujer con melancolía.  
  
El chico gruñó y dio media vuelta sin atender a las palabras que la mujer le dirigía.  
  
-Te estaré esperando.  
  
Subió a su auto y de inmediato lo puso en marcha. Mientras más rápido saliera de aquella casona insoportable, mejor.  
  
Cómo odiaba hablar con su madre o visitarla. Siempre era lo misma, ella protestaba por su vida libertina, él se justificaba y al final terminaban abordando el mismo tema: Su hijo.  
  
Hacía casi tres años que él había nacido, en ese tiempo tenía una relación pasajera con una chica rubia y muy bonita; nada serio, solo diversión y sexo. Pero esa diversión había traído consecuencias. Él no objetó nada, después de todo contaba con el dinero suficiente como para hacerse cargo de un niño, pero ella si lo hizo. Después de meses de discusión, reclamos y una obsesiva idea de su madre con "casarlos", decidieron vivir cada uno con su vida. Después de todo nunca se amaron. Nació un niño, viva imagen de su padre: cabellos platinados, tez blanca y ojos tan grises como los que caracterizaban al padre. Le pusieron por nombre: Draco y a pesar de las protestas de su madre de que el niño era un "bastardo" y solo casándose arreglarían eso, Malfoy se apellidó. La dama puso el gritó en el cielo, pero a nadie le importó. Meses después del nacimiento del niño, la chica conoció a alguien y se casó, proporcionándole de esta manera al niño la estabilidad que necesitaba. Él no se opuso, después de todo el pequeño llevaba su sangre y apellido y mientras fuera feliz, él lo sería. Hasta ahora jamás se había desatendido de velar por él, visitarlo y pasar fines de semana largos y entretenidos. Amaba a su hijo pero desgraciadamente también, amaba su vida despreocupada, liberal y sin compromisos. Solo sexo tras sexo y relaciones pasajeras.  
  
Sonrió, su madre quería casarlo para deshacerse de los murmullos que corrían a su alrededor. Pero jamás le daría el gusto, por lo menos no con quién ella eligiera .  
  
-Ahora comprendo el porqué Papá te dejó. Sonrió mientras doblaba la esquina de una calle concurrida.  
  
Sus padres eran divorciados desde que él tenía 12 años. Su padre era como él: liberal y no le importaba nada, después de todo tenía dinero y con eso se calla hasta la boca más exigente. Su madre volvió a casarse con un hombre adinerado, claro que acostumbrada a la buena vida jamás la dejaría. El hombre era...ciertamente mucho menor que la mujer, tendría cuando mucho 32 o 34 años, cuando ella ahora contaba con 44. Ella irradiaba juventud sin duda, cirugías y tratamientos de belleza para su Síndrome de la eterna juventud. Él era atractivo, cotizado y jamás fiel a su esposa...total, si a ella solo le interesaba el dinero y la posición en una sociedad, lo demás salía sobrando.  
  
-Y me criticas mamá. Sonrió sarcástico.  
  
Su padre le daba apoyo, más aun cuando conoció a su nieto. Quedó tan encantado con el lindo niño que le dio una cuenta especial y todo lo que necesitaba, muy distinto a su madre, quien hasta ahora jamás había visto al niño y se la pasaba negando el parentesco con la familia a cualquiera que pudiera mencionarlo. Él por su parte recibía dinero de su padre, tal parecía que era el único que lo comprendía, aunque el esposo de su madre también le daba unos cuantos billetes como soborno...y uno que otro capricho.  
  
-¿Por qué te obstinas en darme una relación cuando tú no tienes estabilidad?. Preguntó en voz alta y con enfado. Odiaba que su madre le diera órdenes, aun más que le obligara a asistir a fiestas estúpidas. Pero necesitaba hablar con su padre sobre Draco, y solo en esa fiesta lo encontraría. Últimamente salía mucho de viaje y ese problema era urgente.  
  
Estacionó el auto en un hueco y con elegancia bajó de él. A su paso las miradas lo traspasaban. El solo sonrió. Si, le encantaba dejar suspiros a su paso y que le miraran cual obra de arte. No cabía duda de que era vanidoso, refinado y orgulloso.  
  
Apretó el botón del ascensor y aguardó a que este llegara a su destino. No, aun no iría a la Universidad, no con ese nudo de coraje en la garganta y esas ganas de...gritar. Un Malfoy no gritaba, pero si se desahogaba.  
  
Último piso y caminó por el angosto pasillo. Él vivía en el barrio rico departamental y aquello no era precisamente su edificio. Vivía solo desde los 18, hacía lo que quería e iba a donde quería, nadie le reclamaba. Era un chico excéntrico, un poco malcriado y petulante, así que verle en un edificio de economía media, donde las paredes un tanto despintadas y el inmueble requería de remodelación, no era cosa de todos los días...o tal vez si.  
  
Paró frente a la penúltima puerta, metió las manos en su bolsillo y después maldijo en silencio. Había olvidado las llaves. Tocó la puerta, odiaba eso. Necesitaba sentirse el dueño de algo, aunque aquel apartamento no fuera suyo; necesitaba sentir que tenía el poder de entrar y salir cuando lo quisiera y ahora no lo sentía. Parecía un intruso y eso no le gustaba. Un momento de ruidos provenientes del otro lado de la puerta le indicaron que ya la abrían.  
  
-Hola Lucius, no te esperaba. Le sonrió aquel que abrió la puerta. -¿Ocupado?. -No, pasa. Le indicó con sonrisa brillante.  
  
Entró con rapidez y se sentó con elegancia en el sofá de la pequeña sala.  
  
-¿Por qué tocaste?. Pensé que era el vecino de nuevo, hace un rato me pidió azúcar y creí que regresaba por algo más. -Olvidé las llaves en casa. Respondió mirándolo acercarse. -¿Te sucede algo?. Le preguntó sentándose a su lado sin dejar de sonreír.  
  
Él lo miró, lucía un jersey y pantalones holgados, calcetines solamente y manchas de pintura o algún similar en el rostro, manos y ropa. Se veía sencillamente adorable.  
  
-¿Qué hacías?. Preguntó señalando las machas. -Oh, estaba revelando. Respondió simplemente. -¿Te interrumpí?. -Para nada, terminaba cuando tú tocaste. Ahora las fotografías están terminando de secarse. -Ha. -¿Quieres algo?. Ofreció levantándose. -Solo un abrazo...no me diste ninguno cuando entré. Reclamó "ofendido" y con rostro de niño caprichoso. Él rió con dulzura. Definitivamente Lucius jamás cambiaría.  
  
-Ven entonces. Le dijo y extendió sus bazos para recibir al rubio, que era más alto que él pero casi de la misma complexión, casi. -¿Te ocurre algo Lucius?. ¿Ocurrió algo en tú casa o simplemente buscas un mimo?. Preguntó acariciando los platinados y largos cabellos del chico. -Lo mismo de siempre. Respondió cerrando los ojos y sintiendo la caricia. -Deberías hablar con ella y recordarle que ya no eres un niño...en realidad lo eres, pero solo con ciertas personas aunque... -Ya entendí, no me reclames. Rió el rubio.- Ella lo sabe pero se obstina en que yo necesito casarme para...no se porqué le interesa el dinero si ni siquiera continua casada con papá. Ella solo quiere un buen chisme de que hablar durante sus reuniones de la Falsa Sociedad, es todo. No la soporto, es totalmente una molestia, yo solo quiero vivir mi vida como lo decida y....¿eso hago no?. -Ella es tú madre y se preocupa por ti.  
  
El rubio rió con burla.  
  
-Es la verdad, aunque no te lo diga así es. -No te creo y...mejor ya, ahora estoy mejor. Le dijo mirándole a los ojos y besando la pequeña nariz frente a él.- Gracias por escucharme Remus. -Oh, son...E15 o si prefieres pagarlos en dólares no me enojo. No me caería mal. Guiñó sin perder su sonrisa clásica. -Eres un.... -No, no, aquí no digas tus palabrotas, yo soy una persona decente y con clase...por eso tú madre tampoco me quiere.  
  
Lucius dejó ir la sonrisa de sus labios y después abrazó con efusividad al chico.  
  
-¿Te hace falta dinero?. -Lucius...era broma. Sabes que mi trabajo es suficiente para que yo me sostenga. Respondió el otro un tanto enfadado. -Pero ya sabes que yo puedo darte... -El día en que tú me des dinero a mi Lucius Malfoy, será cuando nos hayamos casado y eso aun lo dudo. Yo se ganarme el dinero solo. Frunció el entrecejo y se dirigió a la cocina.  
  
Lucius suspiró. ¿Por qué el dinero siempre era tema de discusión entre ellos?. Remus era un chico que se ganaba la vida con su propio esfuerzo, si tenía aquel modesto departamento era por su esfuerzo solamente. Tenía orgullo y no permitiría que nadie le diera "limosnas" como él decía. El rubio le había regalado algunas cosas que creyó convenientes y con esfuerzos logró que el chico las aceptara...si, definitivamente eran muy diferentes, pero su amistad era leyenda y única.  
  
-Remus, no te enfades...yo también bromeaba. Le dijo entrando en la cocina. El chico no le hizo caso y continuó lavando la loza. -Remus háblame. Remus no seas infantil...Remus....  
  
El aludido soltó una risita y el rubio supo que estaba perdonado. Su insistencia siempre daba frutos.  
  
-Te perdono si me ayudas a arreglar un poco. Hoy tengo visitas. Le dijo. -¿Quién?, no será a caso que... -No, nada de eso, es del Hospital. Sonrió con algo de tristeza. -Oh....bueno...lo intentaré. ¿De que te ríes?. -De la cara de susto que pusiste cuando te hablé de limpiar...no hay duda de que eres un atenido, creo que no sabes hacer nada. -Yo se hacer mucho. Respondió con voz indignada. -¿Ha si?. -Si, yo se....limpiar y....¿cómo se llama?...oh si, barrer y....y....tender una cama y.... -Basta, basta...¿quieres matarme de risa?.  
  
El rubio gruñó y se cruzo de brazos.  
  
-Es que....ok, ayúdame niño lindo, ¿o tienes que llegar a la Universidad?. -No, no iré hoy. -¡Lucius!. Reclamó mirándole con seriedad. -No estoy de humor. -Ya casi terminas Lucius y en poco tiempo te dedicarás a administrar las empresas de tú padre...es necesario que estés preparado para.... -¿Cómo dijiste que se sostiene la escoba?.  
  
+++  
  
Abrió los ojos y se encontró con oscuridad. Ni siquiera recordaba a que hora había llegado a su casa o cuando se durmió. Se incorporó un poco de la cama y entonces comprendió. A su lado una figura apaciblemente dormida se encontraba; abrazaba una almohada y seguramente soñaba cosas felices porque una sonrisa se reflejaba en sus labios.  
  
-Hasta dormido sonríes. Rió en silencio, mientras lo contemplaba un poco.  
  
Era muy hermoso, en realidad para él. Era travieso, con un toque aniñado que le hacía reír y recordar que momentos de inocencia no le hacían daño a nadie. Era popular y no solo por su atractiva faz, sino por aquellos sentimientos bondadosos, la ayuda que prestaba y la encantadora sonrisa tatuada en su rostro. Era un angelito pálido. De niño había sufrido de anemia, por eso había conservado ese color pálido enfermizo. Le encantaba toda clase de defensa personal y el atletismo, pero en realidad no era tan sano. A menudo dolores de cabeza frecuentes lo paralizaban en cama por días completos. Jamás se quejaba, jamás y siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudar aunque no recibiera nada a cambio. Le acarició el rostro y el chico suspiró entre sueños. Lucius sonrió y se recargó en el hombro de su pequeño amigo. ¿Desde cuando lo conocía?: Desde siempre.  
  
Lo conoció en el segundo año de su educación primaria. El niño rico Lucius Malfoy siempre fue altivo y caprichoso y en un colegio no sería la excepción. Buscaba la atención de maestras y compañeros por igual y le maravillaba que todos admiraran sus objetos personales de sumo valor. Le encantaba menospreciar a las personas menos afortunadas que él y se mofaba abiertamente y sin misericordia. Era un caos. Cierto día unos chicos del último curso trataron de divertirse un rato con el rubio, este al principio disfrutó de las atenciones pero después, cuando pretendía marcharse, los chicos grandes lo detuvieron, golpeándole por ser insolente y pedante. El chico rubio gritaba y lloraba, pero nadie jamás hizo caso a sus suplicas. Todos tal vez deseaban su daño y cruelmente comprendió el mal que él había hecho...los odió y juró vengarse en cuanto se librara de sus oponentes.  
  
No supo cuanto tiempo pasó hasta que los chicos grandes se hartaron de golpearle, solo escuchó algo del "golpe final" y supuso entonces que jamás viviría para vengarse. De repente algo detuvo a los chicos, segundos después no supo nada y él quedaba en el piso fuertemente golpeado. Sintió una dulce voz que le llamaba y cuando levantó la vista vio al ángel mas bonito que hubiera visto.  
  
-¿Te encuentras bien?. Le preguntó con el rostro preocupado.  
  
Trató de incorporarse pero no pudo. -Espera, iré a traer ayuda. Le dijo el angelito y al instante desapareció.  
  
Días después en el hospital, se enteró de que el chico que le salvara no era un ángel, sino uno de sus compañeros de clase, al cual sino recordaba mal, había humillado y tratado duramente más de una vez. Se sorprendió cuando le vio entrar con una caja de chocolates para él.  
  
-¿Cómo te sientes?. Preguntó el niño salvador. -Mejor. Respondió altivo. -Que bueno...te traje esto, mamá decía que los dulces aminoran el dolor. Espero que te guste. Y Lucius la vio....aquella tierna y dulce sonrisa que jamás nadie le había regalado. -¿Cómo te llamas?. Atinó a preguntar el rubio con sinceridad. -Remus, Remus Lupin. Respondió sonriente. -¿Cómo fue que.... -Nada complicado. Aunque me veas pequeño, soy cinta azul en Tae Kwan Do. Esos chicos eran solo habladores y cuando les demostré que hablaba en serio y que te soltaran...huyeron. Sonrisa amplia. Lucius miró aquellos ojos...¿dorados?...si, brillaban tanto que parecían de oro y por vez primera vio algo que jamás en su hogar había contemplado: afecto y preocupación.  
  
-Creo que mejor me voy. No le agradé mucho a tú mamá y no creo que quiera verme más por aquí. Solo vine a saber como estabas.  
  
Ya se retiraba, se iba sin esperar nada a cambio. ¿Por qué él no le pedía algo como todos sus seudo amigos lo hacían?.  
  
-Espera. Le dijo con desesperación. -¿Si?. -¿Qué....qué es lo que quieres?. Preguntó con seriedad.  
  
El chico pálido le miró sin comprender.  
  
-¿Vas a pedirme dinero, juguetes, qué?. -¿Y por qué habría de hacer eso?. -Porque todos me piden algo cuando me...ayudan a... -Solo un gracias. Explicó simplemente el niño. -¿Solo eso?. -Aunque me veas..."pobretón y cara pálida" (así le había insultado alguna vez el rubio) no necesito más. Papá decía que el dinero no compra la felicidad y yo opino lo mismo. Así que...recupérate pronto. Se despidió sin más que decir. -Espera. Le dijo el rubio, antes de que el pálido chico saliera de la lujosa habitación.-Gracias. Pronunció débilmente, jamás en su vida la palabra apareció en su vocabulario. -De nada...nos vemos. Sonrió el chico.  
  
Lucius recordaba la confusa sensación. Ese chico le había salvado sin pedir nada a cambio, solo un simple gracias cuando él en cambio con anterioridad se había burlado. ¿Porqué le salvó, a caso no le odiaba como todos los demás?.  
  
Cuando se hubo recuperado y regresó a la escuela, todo el mundo lo veía como un "Milagro de Vida". Nadie pensó que sobreviviría, pero ahí estaba, con su cabello platinado hacia atrás, con porte orgulloso y distinción. Sus "amigos" corrieron hacia él, y el rubio, con categoría, los pasó de largo. Cada rostro, incluyendo el de la maestra, dejó caer su mandíbula hasta el piso, cuando el siempre caprichoso Lucius Malfoy se sentó cerca del más bondadoso y pobretón niño de la clase.  
  
-Hola. Lo saludó Remus con su flamante sonrisa. -Buenos Días. Respondió el chico rubio con otra. -Creo que...te has equivocado de lugar. Sonrió el chico pálido señalando el pupitre cercano al escritorio de la maestra. -No...este es mí lugar.  
  
El rubio se enteró de que Remus vivía con un hermano de 16 años que trabajaba y le mantenía. Remus había conseguido una beca en la prestigiosa escuela de Lucius y por eso estaba ahí. Sus padres habían muerto en un accidente y a pesar de la pobreza, de la dura vida y de las burlas de sus compañeros, él continuaba sonriendo, demostrando que en la vida había esperanza. El rubio había tratado de ayudarle, pero el siempre orgullo del chico pálido se había interpuesto. La madre de Lucius aborrecía al muchacho pálido por su miserable estado económico, pero a su padre le agradaba .  
  
A partir de ese día se habían vuelto inseparables, los mejores amigos del mundo. Lucius continuaba con su peculiar forma de ser, mientras que Remus...trataba de enseñarle a ser más humano y menos obstinado, aunque al final desistía. Solo la amistad lo recompensaba todo.  
  
Un nuevo suspiro por parte del durmiente le indicó que se había quedado vagando en los recuerdos. Le acarició los revueltos cabellos. De nuevo lo miró. A sus ojos era el más bello de todos y jamás permitió, desde que se volvieron amigos, que alguien le pusiera un solo dedo en cima para lastimarlo. Ya bastante tenía con sus sufrimientos personales.  
  
-Tanto dolor en tú interior y aun así me ayudas. No se que haría sin ti. Murmuró besando la mejilla del chico pálido. Este volvió a sonreír entre sueños.  
  
Amantes a montones, en todos lugares, hombres y mujeres, pero a Remus nadie ni él mismo lo tocaría jamás. Porqué era invaluable, tan costoso e indispensable para su vida que moriría por su causa. Si estaba ahí, recostado junto a él, en su alcoba y departamento, era porqué así se habían acostumbrado. Eran como "hermanos" y el uno podía entrar libremente en la vida e intimidad del otro...era normal entre ellos.  
  
Volvió a besarle y a acariciar su mejilla.  
  
-¿Lucius?. Escuchó el murmullo. -¿Si?. -¿No se supone que deberías estar dormido?, ¿qué haces?. Le preguntó el chico pálido. -Nada. Respondió mirando como aquellas doradas orbes se abrían a su encuentro. -¿Nada?...son las 3 de la mañana. Duérmete, ¿si?. Mañana tengo clases muy temprano. Dijo volviéndose a acurrucar en su antigua posición.  
  
Lucius rió y también se acomodó en la amplia cama (uno de sus regalos).  
  
-Lucius...tengo frío. Le dijo el chico que yacía cubierto solo por la sábana de la cama. -Lo siento. Se disculpó el rubio. Solía enredarse en las mantas.  
  
Lentamente cubrió ambos cuerpos y como un aditivo personal le besó en la nariz y después lo abrazó.  
  
-¿Cómodo?. -Mucho. -Hay, Lucius. Rió el chico pálido y de inmediato regresó al mundo de Morfeo, esta vez acompañado por un sonriente chico que recordaba nuevamente cuanto adoraba a Remus Lupin.  
  
***  
  
Caminaba un poco cabizbajo. Esa mañana había tenido un examen del cual no recordaba haber sabido con anterioridad. Seguramente reprobaría y su beca se iría a la basura. Sus fotografías se habían quedado pegadas al momento del secado y ahora eran un desastre y por último su material de exposición había sido aplastado por una bicicleta. Más específicamente, su Cd de datos. Se dejó caer en una banca cualquiera y suspiró. ¿Por qué le sucedían esas cosas a él?.  
  
Últimamente se sentía agotado, muy cansado y con sueño. Dormía bien pero...esos dolores de cabeza lo dejaban exhausto y no decir nada de los fuertes analgésicos...más que aminorar el dolor le estaban formando un agujero en el estómago.  
  
Sus clases iban bien, estudiaba Periodismo. No era una carrera que alguien de su posición económica atinaría a elegir, pero la paga en el periódico y televisora local en donde trabajaba era buena y suficiente para mantenerse a él, a su casa y a...suspiró. La tarde anterior esperaba la visita de la trabajadora social del "Hospital", pero jamás llegó. Ninguna llamada, ningún recado, nada. Era frustrante ver que sus esfuerzos eran tomados en vano. ¿Qué a caso no veían que era lo suficientemente estable como para "tenerlo" en casa?. Ahora comprobaba que no. La vida era muy injusta y él más que nadie lo sabía. Desde que tenía memoria luchaba por un lugar en la escuela y en la vida. Hasta ahora, se había mantenido de becas y trabajos pequeños...claro que la ayuda de Lucius (moral) le animaba a continuar pero....aun le quedaban dos cosas por hacer en esa vida antes que darse por vencido: Encontrar el Amor nuevamente y salvarlo a "él".  
  
Suspiró. Aquellos sueños rosas siempre le habían traído problemas. Definitivamente ya nadie creía en el amor y muestra objetiva era su amigo Lucius que se enganchaba con dos o tres hombre o mujeres y a la semana los botaba. Él aun creía en el amor, en encontrar de nuevo a la persona especial que le llenara por completo y auque de amor no se vivía, sabía que el sentimiento sería tan grande y suficiente para salir adelante pese a las adversidades.  
  
-Yo aun creo...¿o será que sueño demasiado?. -Yo opino lo mismo que tú. Dijo una voz a su derecha. -Hola Lily. Saludó sorprendido a la chica pelirroja a su lado. -Perdón si te asusté, no quería interrumpir tus cavilaciones. Sonrió un tanto apenada. -No, al contrario. Sabes que entre tú y yo no hay secretos. Eres una de mis mejores amigas. Le dijo. -Lo se pero...es de mala educación escuchar, auque...como te dije, yo también creo en el amor, aunque el mundo parece que lo haya olvidado. -Sueños Rosas y...melosos. -Pero suenan bien, no?.  
  
Ambos rieron. Tenían una amistad desde el primer años de universidad. La chica estudiaba publicidad y compartían algunas clases juntos. Tenían mucho en común, demasiados pensamientos iguales que al momento de revelarse, ambos pensaron que cada uno eran su alma perdida ahora encontrada...solo una cosa era la discordia entre los dos:  
  
-¿Ya supiste lo que Tú amigo Malfoy hizo hoy?. -No. Pero sea lo que sea no me parece algo raro en él. Nada en realidad. -Dicen que sedució a su profesor de administración. -¿Lo ves?. Eso no es raro. Respondió el chico pálido mirando para ambos lados.  
  
-Lo se pero...también dicen que a media mañana, cuando los salones de la sección F estaban solos y algunos chicos de Psicología iban a recoger televisiones y cañones para conferencias, se escucharon sonidos no...muy normales...¿comprendes?. -Debo suponer que el profesor Ryan y Lucius estaban... -Si, en pleno escritorio. ¿Te das cuenta de la poca sensatez y decencia que tiene?. No se porqué aun continuas a su lado. Bufó la chica poniéndose de pie e invitando a su amigo a hacerlo también. -Lucius es un buen chico Lily, no es como todos creen. -Pues todos creen que tú y él son amantes y nadie se ha molestado en desmentirlo.  
  
Remus frenó totalmente y miró a Lily con desorientación.  
  
-No me mires así, tú mas que nadie lo sabe. Lo que yo no entiendo es el porque tú no has hecho nada para... -No creo poder hacer mucho. Los chismes son chismes y... -¿Por qué te has puesto tan pálido?, ¿a caso te sientes mal?. Le preguntó la chica tomando su temperatura. -No...estoy bien solo que...pensé que Lucius había solucionado eso. -Ja, si, como no. Si él jamás ha solucionado nada, todo con dinero, como si la vida se comprara. Bufó la chica indignada.  
  
Remus recordó que hacía unos meses o mejor aun, desde el comienzo de la universidad, le pidió a Lucius que borrara los chismes que desde la preparatoria se habían difundido sobre ellos dos. Al parecer el rubio no le había tomado importancia, no le molestaba pero...¿entonces por qué él quería parar los rumores?.  
  
-Remus...¿estás bien?. -Si, solo pensaba...¿de que hablábamos?...oh si. Mejor olvídalo, a mi no me molesta. Sonrió y continuó caminando. -Pero la escuela entera... -Lucius dejó correr el rumos hace ya bastantes años para que nadie se me acercara. Jamás he sido muy popular entre su circulo de amigos y siempre se aprovechan de mi, por eso creo que es como una...manera de protegerme. -¿De qué?. Si tú eres cinta negra en...cinco especialidades de defensa personal. Se quejó la chica mientras contaba. -Lo se pero...él es así. Sonrió -Pues que raro, cualquiera que lo viera como yo, o sea, todos, dirían que en verdad entre ustedes dos existe algo igual a... -Amistad solamente. Dijo tajante el chico, lo que indicó el fin de la conversación.  
  
Mientras entraban en la cafetería, Remus pensaba en las palabras de su amiga... " entre ustedes dos existe algo igual a....". El chico se sonrojó al pensar en ello. Se obligó a recuperar su habitual tono pálido. Necesitaba poner un alto a todo aquello pero...¿a caso para conseguirlo, tendría que apartar a Lucius de su camino?. La sola idea lo hizo temblar. Tenía toda una vida compartida con el rubio. Era verdad la sobreprotección de Lucius; con él sentía que ya nada lo lastimaría pero...¿y él mismo, no se lastimaba con esas mentiras?.  
  
+++  
  
-Buenos días joven Malfoy. Escuchó que la aduladora voz de la mujer le decía. -Hola Helen, ¿papá está adentro?. Señaló la enorme puerta. -Si, lo está esperando.  
  
El chico entro al despacho de su padre, seguido de dos chicos y tres chicas que se desvivían por atenderle.  
  
-Rick, Marie, Dylan, Sophie, Miriam, ¿pueden dejarnos a solas?. Preguntó el hombre sentado tras un gran escritorio.  
  
Al instante el lugar quedó vacío.  
  
-Que eficiencia. Rió el rubio. -Si...aunque esto solo pasa contigo. ¿A caso has seducido a media oficina ya?. Rió el hombre. -No...no toda. Y se sentó con elegancia frente a su padre. Un hombre rubio pero con ojos azules muy claros. -¿A que debo tu visita Lucius, a caso es el aspecto monetario?. Inquirió el hombre mirando a su hijo. -No...en parte. Es algo más delicado. Respondió con paciencia. -¿Y qué puede ser?. -Necesito que me ayudes con Draco. -¿Le ocurre algo?, ¿a caso en su casa no le cuidan bien?. Preguntó en tono enfadado. Draco era el pequeño pedacito de fuego que derretía el corazón del aun propietario y jefe de las Empresas Malfoy. Si alguien se atrevía a hacerle algo a su nieto...lo pagaría. -No, en su casa lo tratan de maravilla. Incluso el patán de "Ernie" lo adora, no se atrevería a ponerle un dedo en cima. Respondió el chico, escupiendo el nombre del esposo de su ex amante. -¿Entonces?. -Quiero que viva conmigo. Dijo sin rodeos.  
  
El hombre mayor miró a su hijo con mezcla de incredulidad, sorpresa y algo que rayaba en la locura.  
  
-No me mires así, lo he pensado muy bien. Desde hace algunos meses la idea me cruza la cabeza, además él mismo me lo pidió también. -Pero estás enterado de la responsabilidad que implica... -Lo se y no me importa. Yo puedo hacerme cargo de él a la perfección, además ya casi termino la universidad y...obviamente trabajaré. Podré hacerlo bien.  
  
El hombre mayor sonrió. Sin duda su hijo estaba madurando, eso le daba gusto.  
  
-¿Y ya le comunicaste a tú madre esta decisión?. -No, no hace falta. Si le digo, lo más probable es que me quiera poner en frente a alguna candidata "digna de mi hijo y de mi", después aceptaría a Draco posterior a mi casamiento. Gruño fastidiado. -Tú madre es un tanto complicada y la verdad ese es uno de los motivos por el que me separé de ella. A veces es insoportable. Rió el hombre. -¿Y me lo dices a mi?. Ayer supuestamente había una fiesta, no fui y hoy va a matarme si me encuentra. Por eso no he ido a mi departamento. -Lo se, anoche me preguntó más de 10 veces por ti...en lo particular, creo que yo hubiera gritado si te presentabas.  
  
Los dos rieron. Sus caracteres eran iguales y en realidad en físico también.  
  
-Volviendo a lo de Draco...¿estas seguro?. -Completamente papá. Él necesita estar con su verdadero padre y no con un imbécil que le dará un "hermanito". Draco me lo dijo, cosa que su madre no se atrevió a decirme, ha, y otra cosa. Piensan cambiarle el apellido a mi hijo. Eso no lo puedo permitir. Pronunció con ira.  
  
-Te apoyo Lucius. Le dijo su padre cuando lo hubo pensado mejor. Tal vez ya era hora de que en la familia Malfoy hubiera seriedad y compromiso y que mejor manera que comenzando de esa forma. -¿En verdad?. Preguntó sorprendido. -Si...es mi nieto, además lleva un apellido importante, no es cualquier cosa. Exclamó recargándose en su asiento.-Tal vez de esta manera te vuelvas un poco mas estable...dime, ¿tú solo te encargaras de él o alguien te ayudará?. Indagó, sabiendo ya la respuesta. -Remus...bueno, si puede. -¿No crees que ese muchacho ya tiene suficiente como para que en cima le obligues a ayudarte?. -No lo obligo...Draco lo adora y él también lo quiere...no creo que sea problema. Defendió al instante.  
  
El hombre miró a Lucius, muy detenida y pausadamente...ese brillo en sus ojos...jamás lo había visto...solo una vez, en él mismo, pero nunca más...¿a caso sucedía lo que estaba pensando?.  
  
-Tienes pareja estable Lucius?. -No. ¿Para que?. Respondió con otra interrogante. -Por nada. Tal vez se había equivocado, el brillo había vuelto a desaparecer de los ojos de su hijo. -Bueno, ¿vas a ayudarme o no?. -Si. Lo haré. Pero necesitamos papeleo legal, estas cosas toman tiempo, además no creo que Narcisa se quedé muy conforme. -Eso no es problema...yo la convenzo. Sonrió el rubio. -Bien. Entonces no creo que haya problema. Asegúrate entonces de tener tú casa decente....recuerda que serás padre de tiempo completo y tendrás que deshacerte de unas cuantas mañas tuyas. -¿Tu hiciste eso conmigo?. -Si... pero espere a que crecieras...saliste igual a mi.  
  
Los dos rieron.  
  
-Entonces debo preocuparme porque mi hijo no adquiera esas mañas. -Es un Malfoy, lo lleva en la sangre. Generaciones enteras han sido así. -Eso puede cambiar papá. Dijo el chico.  
  
Al instante se levantó, se despidió de su padre y salió...esquivando a los mismo 5 chicos que lo alabaron a su llegada.  
  
El Sr. Malfoy sonrió:  
  
-Si...tal vez ya es hora de que esto cambie.  
  
***  
  
Era ya bastante tarde. La ciudad estaba iluminada y los antros y discotecas ya estaban en su máxima capacidad. Viernes en la noche y él se encontraba en su casa. Había intentado quedarse en la fiesta que uno de sus "amigos" daba en su mansión: Chicas y chicos atractivos. Bikinis y minúsculos trajes de baños. Cuerpos bronceados, musculosos...la tentación sobre la tierra. Una piscinada perfecta en noche de luna llena en verano, antes de que las lluvias llegaran nuevamente. Si, lo admitía, se había enredado con un par de trigueñas, dos pelirrojos y un chico latino que le dejó un gran sabor a boca; el chico sabía como mover las caderas y el baile sensual que le hiciera mientras le quitaba las ropas y lo metía en la cama fue uno de los mejores que jamás hubiera experimentado. Después de todo había aprovechado la noche con creces, aunque tuvo que retirarse temprano y desapercibido; era cotizado, el más sexy hombre que hubiera pisado la faz de la tierra. Tenía guardarropas enteros donde las costosas y reconocidas marcas abundaban. Zapatos para toda ocasión; amaba los anteojos oscuros, eran su pasión y tenía una colección repleta de ellos. Era muy especial para el decorado y sobre todo para el inmueble. Todo espacioso, todo cómodo y de colores vistosos excepto su cama, decorada con un toque nocturno entre paredes blancas...todo aquel que pisaba su departamento quedaba fascinado...siempre regresaba.  
  
Abrió la puerta y observó la oscuridad. Dejó las llaves en la mesa del comedor y tan lentamente, rayando en lo sensual, quitó su saco blanco. Aun en completa soledad era cuidadoso en su persona y en lo que hacía. Así, sin prender ninguna luz se sentó en uno de sus amplios sillones, prendió un cigarrillo y contempló la ciudad a sus pies. Era la mejor vista de todo Londres y era exclusiva solo para él. Dejó salir el humo por sus delgados labios y tuvo que admitir la perfección de todo, excepto por aquella soledad que asaltaba sus sentidos en aquel momento.  
  
Casi todos sus "amigos" tenían alguna relación estable. Sus rostros irradiaban una luz que identificaba como felicidad. Él jamás había estado enamorado o tenido pareja estable. Como le dijera a su padre, ¿par qué?. Todos buscaban su dinero o la publicidad a costa suya y es que se decía, que todo aquel que lograra acostarse con Lucius Malfoy sería un héroe en la nación. Si, todos sus ex amantes ahora contaban con un cierto "respeto" y todos gracias a él. Sonrió con ironía, ¿es que a caso solo lo utilizaban para su fama personal?. Si, ahora sabía que era así. Y es que era metódico y escrupuloso en elegir a un amante. Podía tardar horas enteras en inspeccionar a la o a las "victimas". Cuidaba cada detalle, desde la forma de la nariz hasta el cabello...todo tenía que ser perfecto para él. Tal vez por eso las filas de sus admiradores aumentaban, pero él continuaba meticuloso en sus actos. ¿Amor?...no lo conocía y no lo necesitaba, hasta ahora era feliz como estaba. Lo tenía todo: fama, dinero, porte, belleza...¿para que necesitaba una palabra que solo era eso?...una palabra.  
  
-Además tengo a Remus y con eso me basta. Él no me abandonará. Pronunció en voz alta, dibujando en su memoria el rostro sonriente de su más íntimo amigo.  
  
Remús le comprendía, lo apoyaba, lo ayudaba, lo quería por la persona que era en realidad y no por dinero, fama o más. Él era el único amigo verdadero que tenía y por eso se dedicaba a ayudarle en secreto. ¿A caso el trabajo en el periódico y televisora no había sido su asunto?, claro que si. Un par de llamadas telefónicas y todo resuelto...claro que su sueldo también había sido "hablado". Si, lo ayudaba en secreto y así continuaría, no podía permitir que sufriera más. Su vida era el "angs" perfecto para una novela trágica, así que mientras más sonriera, él más feliz estaría.  
  
Apagó el cigarrillo y se levantó. Amaba la oscuridad pero....¿por qué percibía aquella soledad en su interior?. Últimamente algo en su pecho le asfixiaba, no sabía que era pero....dolía, se sentía frío y extrañamente angustiado. Entre más sexo tenía, más doloroso se volvía el interior. Y es que sus largas sesiones sexuales podían curarlo todo, desde un simple enfado hasta la soledad de antaño...pero tal parecía que ya no más.  
  
Tal vez su madre tenía razón y ya era hora de buscar a alguien estable. ¿Pero cómo, si ni siquiera podía ser hipócrita con sus sentimientos?. Jamás pudo ser farsante en cuanto a este tema. Siempre ponía el jugo sobre la mesa, explicaba las reglas al pie de la letra y dejaba que las personas eligieran. Nunca había mentido, "solo es un juego sexual y nada más", solía decir a sus amantes. El amor simplemente era algo que no conocía y no le apetecía experimentar con otra persona....excepción su hijo y...Remús. Él siempre le demostraba afecto y lo mínimo que podía darle era la reciprocidad del sentimiento...por lo menos eso intentaba.  
  
Él le había cambiado demasiado. Antes ni siquiera soñar en conversar con personas de otra clase social sin mirarlas despectivamente, ahora podía hacer e incluso reír de chistes y de las ocurrencias de las personas. Había aprendido a socializar y de ser parte del mundo a su alrededor.  
  
Diariamente pensaba, que si Remus no hubiera aparecido en su vida, él jamás hubiera comprendido las pequeñas cosas que hacen a la vida hermosa, ni tampoco hubiera comprendido que aquello que sintió al ver a su hijo recién nacido en sus brazos era Amor, cariño y Paternidad....  
  
-Creo que si se que es el Amor...pero solo con ellos. Murmuró sonriendo.  
  
Con pasos lentos entró en su alcoba. Pretendía ducharse y escuchar un poco de Jazz en la bañera...hacía mucho que no lo hacía y aquello era un relajante eficaz a sus sentidos.  
  
Un foquito rojo le indicó que su computador estaba encendido y al acercarse también comprobó que no estaba tan solo como supuso.  
  
Remus Lupin se encontraba totalmente dormido sobre el teclado de la computadora y tal parecía que había trabajado mucho. Ni siquiera trató de despertarlo, con sumo cuidado lo levantó de la incómoda silla y lo depositó en su cama. Despacio quitó los zapatos, desabrochó el pantalón y camisa y después lo cubrió con las mantas.  
  
Se veía cansado, su trabajo era demasiado y aun así era excelente estudiante, consejero y amigo. Su computadora hacia meses que estaba descompuesta y había olvidado por completo comprarle una nueva, para evitarle el viajar hasta su departamento y trabajar toda la noche ahí...pero es que...en realidad no lo había olvidado, incluso en su armario tenía una portátil completamente nueva para él, pero...adoraba sus visitas, tenerlo en su casa horas completas, con aquella plática silenciosa y mirarlo trabajar mientras él tecleaba deprisa, apurado porque lo "molestaba". Pero ni siquiera se fijaba en esas cosas, valoraba su compañía y el tenerle cerca después de un día agitado y rutinario, era lo mejor del mundo. Lo quería demasiado y por eso, a pesar de la fortaleza del chico, no permitía que nada ni nadie le hiciera daño o se le acercará.  
  
Durante la preparatoria, tuvo que contratar a varios chicos que le ayudaran a deshacerse de sus pretendientes, y es que el chico pálido cambió demasiado y de ser tal vez el menos cotizado pasó a ser todo lo contrario. Palizas, detenciones injustas, sobornos, castigos, accidentes, chismes....todo utilizo para alejar a los buitres de él. Remus solía decirle que no exagerara pero él sabía que todos aquellos chicos solo buscaban una cosa: Sexo. Era la edad de las hormonas y no podía permitir que pervirtieran a su amigo de esa manera. No, ninguno como él se le acercaría y de eso se había encargado muy bien con cierto chisme que soltó un día cualquiera en la escuela. Según todos, Remus era el único amante oficial de Lucius Malfoy, al cual cuidaba y defendía de todos. Era el único que no podía ser tocado por nadie más, tenía que ser respetado por todos, de lo contrario sufrirían las consecuencias y en eso englobaban cualquier martirizante capricho del rubio incluyendo tal vez la muerte. Había funcionado a la perfección y nadie jamás se le acercó con intenciones "amorosas"...a excepción de cierto chico estoico que jamás detectó. Remus se había enamorado de...Severus Snape era su nombre, un chico tan gélido y distante como ninguno. Cuando el rubio se enteró fue algo que jamás pudo describir. Sorpresa, shock, dolor...no sabía, todos los sentimientos estaban mezclados y en realidad al final solo el resentimiento y el odio por ese chico quedó.  
  
Remus y Severus sostuvieron un romance por pocos conocidos y Lucius parecía...no ponerle importancia, incluso dejó de hablarle a su mejor amigo por ocultarle tan importante suceso. Pero es que en realidad le dolía la posibilidad de que alguien lo alejara de él y de que su querido amigo lo olvidara y abandonara. Se había acostumbrado tanto a su presencia que.... Procuraba asistir en compañía del ser mas "perfecto" que pudiera encontrar a las reuniones o fiestas a las cuales su amigo asistía. Procuraba acercarse lo más posible y escuchar las conversaciones que su amigo y pareja sostenían. Solo así podía distinguir la sonrisa del serio chico y el rubor del muchacho pálido, claro que él, siempre pasaba desapercibido para Remus mientras Severus Snape estuviera a su lado...esto lo encolerizaba.  
  
Estaba obsesionado con saber más de ellos y de ser posible con separarlos...lo extrañaba y la soledad se hacía creciente. Jamás en su vida vio a su amigo tan sonriente o tan feliz que en compañía de Snape. Tiempo atrás jamás pudo ver aquel brillo en sus dorados ojos o las caricias que le daba a Snape, el cual correspondía sin miedo a nada. Cuando Remus le informó que él y Snape pretendían vivir juntos a pesar de su corta edad....el mundo finalizó para él. No salió de la cama en tres días y su mente solo recordaba aquellas tétricas palabras que jamás en su vida pensó en escuchar. Lloró, si, lo hizo porque se sentía miserablemente estúpido y solo. Remus merecía la felicidad y si ya la había encontrado en brazos ajenos entonces.... Decidió apoyarlo y de a poco se dio cuenta de que Remus continuaba siendo su amigo, estaba enamorado pero eso no le impedía estar a su lado las veces que lo necesitara.  
  
Snape vivía solo. Sus padres le habían proporcionado un departamento y ahí vivía sin contratiempo, apartado de su problemática familia pero desde no se sabía cuanto tiempo, feliz con Remus a su lado.  
  
Los meses pasaron y pensó que aquellos ojos hermosos jamás volverían a ocultar el dolor tras una sonrisa, ahora lo tenía todo pero.... Como toda gran ciudad que progresa, la delincuencia hace presa fácil a cualquiera. No distingue raza ni sexo, y las coincidencias lo hacen menos. Cierto día hubo un asalto al banco donde Severus recogía el deposito monetario que sus padres le daban. Una bala perdida fue el fin de aquella vida. Remus murió en vida por dos meses enteros. No le gustaba recordar el rostro sombrío ni demacrado que alguna vez fue el más dichoso sobre la tierra. Noches en vela cerca de él, noches de verlo llorar sin consuelo donde el chico pálido repetía una y otra vez que había sido culpa suya aquel suceso. Se suponía que él iría al banco pero por cierto motivo no había podido ir. En silencio agradecía al cielo por el bienestar de su amigo. Sonaba cruel pero había preferido mil muertes de Snape a su Remus. Con infinita paciencia y afecto logró sacarlo adelante. De nuevo tristeza que fingía con sonrisas y de nuevo el dolor en aquellas orbes doradas que en un tiempo se llenaron de amor. Procuraba tener tacto al hablarle e incluso había dejado de lado sus fornicaciones por atender a su mejor amigo. Mas que nunca procuró que nadie se le acercara e incluso contrató guardaespaldas para ello. En secreto claro está. De a poco el chico salió adelante y ahora tal parecía que aquello había quedado en el olvido...un lindo recuerdo, aunque sabía que por las noches aun las pesadillas lo atacaban y era cuando él lo abrazaba y lo mecía con amor para que recordara que vivía en el presente y que Snape desafortunadamente se había marchado.  
  
Acarició su frente y la besó.  
  
-Algún día seremos felices. Susurró y en ese instante el durmiente le abrazó por la cintura. Aun dormía pero en su rostro se veía felicidad absoluta. Lucius sonrió y acarició los cabellos de su amigo.  
  
Después de algunas horas y con lentitud absoluta, más por necesidad que por quererlo, se separó de su amigo y se dirigió al baño. Después tomó una ducha rápida y regresó a la habitación que continuaba en calma y en silencio. Antes de acostarse al lado del durmiente, decidió apagar la computadora, pero en cuanto la pantalla negra se volvió brillante...un nudo en el estómago se hizo impresionante.  
  
Remus:  
Necesito verte. Si, ya se que no debemos hacerlo y que lo nuestro quedó solo como una simple amistad, pero en realidad necesito saber de ti y sobre todo verte y tocarte...lo siento, de nuevo el inconsciente pero no pienso borrarlo. Tengo libre después del trabajo...si, lo se, nos arriesgamos demasiado pero yo solo quiero una noche más, no pido más o tal vez si...estoy nervioso, demasiado nervioso ya en atreverme a escribirte y en pensar en la respuesta....Por favor Remus, por favor, apiádate de mi y ven a verme a mi departamento o a donde tú lo elijas siempre y cuando vuelva a verte no me importa que sea en lo alto de un trapecio o por una fracción de segundos....  
Esperaré tu respuesta. Por favor Te  
Necesito:  
  
S Releyó el mensaje dos o tres veces más para asegurarse de que no lo había mal interpretado...pero no, todo estaba muy claro. Las palabras Lo Nuestro, Verte y Tocarte, Arriesgamos Demasiado y Necesito Verte rondaban su cabeza como águilas a presa.  
  
Miró al durmiente que permanecía apacible y se preguntó si habría respondido. Tan rápido como lo pensó se puso a investigarlo y para mayor sorpresa tal vez, encontró la respuesta en los mensajes enviados en el correo electrónico de su amigo:  
  
Si, es arriesgado, pero se que no me buscarías sino tuvieras algo importante que decirme....yo también tengo libre después del trabajo, solo que tendrá que ser breve, no dispongo de mucho tiempo, ya sabrás: Universidad y las fotografías para..... Estoy preocupado por ti, te noto muy atareado, ¿es a caso una mala noticia?. Bueno, no es indispensable que me lo respondas, ya mañana nos veremos, solo te pido...discreción, no me atrevería a...¿Por qué te has puesto S, a caso temes que alguien intercepté tú mensaje? ^^ Cuídate....y ya se, donde siempre nos encontraremos, solos tú y yo y tal vez y si estas de humor podamos.....  
  
REMUS  
  
Oh si, ahora estaba seguro de que su mente no era la paranoica. Algo le ocultaba Remus y no era precisamente su altruismo. Con lentitud hizo algo que jamás pensó que haría....con un pequeño componente en su equipo de computo, pudo lograr que cada mensaje e incluso respuesta, llegara a su correo electrónico proveniente de Remus o de ese tal S. Todo aquello lo tenía estupefacto, ¿a caso Remus había encontrado a alguien y no se lo había vuelto a decir?. Pero el mensaje decía Discreción...¿A caso sería alguien...indebido?.  
  
Con lentitud se acostó al lado del chico pálido y aunque hubiera querido preguntarle por todo e incluso despertarlo...no se atrevió. Él era el intruso en su intimidad pero aun así....  
  
+++  
  
Bostezó descaradamente y eso le costó las miradas de casi todos. Se apenó un poco, pero no pudo evitarlo. En primer lugar la reunión era la total aburrición y en segundo lugar estaba muy cansado. El día había sido ajetreado, comenzando con la sorpresa de haberse quedado dormido en el departamento de Lucius, después la reprimenda de su profesora más exigente por no haber elaborado un artículo sobre la guerra de Vietnam en donde incluía fotografías y reportes de investigación, un llamado "Colage" de las escenas más impactantes de dicha batalla. Volvía a olvidar un trabajo y no había sido a propósito, lo que sucedía es que en la televisora le habían encargado realizar los guiones del próximo programa de espectáculos. Eran larguísimos y mejor no recordaba que en el periódico le habían encargado hacer amarillistas las notas "dulces" de una reportera novata. ¿Por qué a él le daban trabajos tan estúpidos?. A veces pensaba en abandonar los empleos pero después...¿de que se sostendrías?. En ese momento no podía darse el lujo de perder empleos, casi lograba que lo ascendieran a supervisor en el área de fotografía en el diario. Amaba la fotografía y sin duda era muy bueno para ello, pero también adoraba escribir y relatar historias que las personas comunes y corrientes gustaban leer en la edición vespertina del diario. Su sección se titulaba "Things" un simple título en una esquina amplia de la segunda hoja Social En ella relataba cosas triviales, como el clima o los extraños fenómenos al rededor. Eran cosas simples pero que llegaban al gusto de las personas, las cuales buscaban algo más sencillo y modesto después del amarillismo y chismorreo de la sociedad y el mundo. Era algo así como una ventana a las buenas noticias y los detalles tan pequeños que a veces pasaban desapercibidos. Había comenzado como un experimento que obtuvo grandes ventajas. Ahora planeaban hacerla un poco más grande y quien sabe, tal vez también llevarla hasta la televisión. Estaba en planes para ello.  
  
El sonido de sillas le indicó que la junta había concluido. Con total prisa y esperando que no lo detuvieran para algo, salió de la sala y se dirigió a su cubículo donde recogió sus cosas, apagó la computadora y a punto estaba de marcharse cuando su celular sonó:  
  
-Diga -Hola Lindo. -¿Lucius? -¿Hay alguien más que te diga: Lindo, Hermoso, Adorable... -No, claro que no. Rió ante el monólogo halagador de su amigo.-Solo me sorprendiste, hacía mucho que no me llamabas así. -Uhmmm....¿tienes planes?. Preguntó casualmente. -Pues...la verdad si, en este momento salgo para una...reunión. Se abstrajo de decir Cita. -Oh...¿con quién?. Cuestionó sin darle "importancia". -Con unos amigos. Respondió mientras oprimía el número del PB -¿Amigos?. ¿Entonces es una reunión social?. -No exactamente, es más bien algo...más...íntimo. Se arriesgó a decir.  
  
Lucius no dijo nada, solo se quedó callado.  
  
-¿Lucius, sigues ahí?. -Si...solo pensaba. -Ha...¿y tú en donde estás?. -En...casa de unos amigos. -Ha, bueno...entonces...¿para que me querías?. Dijo al abrirse las puertas del ascensor. -Quería que saliéramos a cenar, pero por lo visto tú ya tienes planes. Nota de reproche en la voz. -Si...me lo hubieras dicho antes. -Esta mañana no mencionaste nada. -Fue un plan...espontáneo, además tú estas casi siempre ocupado Lucius y no creía...espera un momento....TAXI. Escuchó el rubio que gritaba su amigo.- Discúlpame pero a esta hora es casi un suplicio conseguir taxis. -Te he dicho que te prestó alguno de mis autos pero... -Cuando pueda compro uno, te agradezco tú amabilidad.  
  
Y ahí iba de nuevo su orgullo.  
  
-¿A dónde vas?. Preguntó el rubio, poniendo en marcha su Jaguar Rojo. -A...ya te dije, a una reunión. ¿Es a caso que eres detective?. Rió el chico pálido. -No...es simple curiosidad. -Recuerda que los curiosos terminan por enterarse de cosas que no deberían. Mencionó con naturalidad y sonrisa. -Si...ya lo se. "Es exactamente lo que quiero". Pensó sin decirlo. -Bien, no es por querer cortar esta amena charla Lucius pero...me temo que mi celular se queda sin batería...chatarra, creo que necesito comprar otro...jeje, bien, te veo mañana. -Si...hasta mañana. Se despidió el rubio.  
  
Cerró el teléfono portátil y lo lanzó al sillón de al lado. Las luces de la calle le daban de lleno en el rostro inexpresivo. Condujo un rato sin saber exactamente a donde iba y al cabo de 5 minutos tuvo que estacionar su auto afuera de una muy modesta y apartada cafetería, en las afueras de Londres.  
  
Tamborileó sobre el volante con nerviosismo.  
  
-¿Qué estoy haciendo?. Se dijo al mirar sus ojos por el retrovisor del auto.-Parezco su sombra...él ya no es un niño, no puedo hacerle esto...no puedo. Él merece tener vida propia y salir con quien....¡DIGA!. Gritó al responder el insistente teléfono que interrumpía su monólogo.- Si, ya lo vi....si....si....HÁGALO. Fue la orden que dio para después decir: -Es por su bien, solo por su bien...no quiero que nada malo le vuelva a suceder. Acto seguido, se marchó del lugar sin más que decir.  
  
Desde que se enterara de la misteriosa cita de su amigo, lo había estado siguiendo e incluso intentó averiguar algo, pero nada. ¿A caso Remus comenzaba a perderle la confianza?. Lo había esperado fuera del edificio del diario por largas horas, planeando y pensando las cosas con detenimiento. En ocasiones se maldecía por ser tan entrometido e indagar en la vida privada de su mejor amigo, pero en otras se reprendía por no haber sido mas listo y atento con sus amistades. No quería verlo sufrir y mucho menos con alguien que no valiera la pena, así que con estos pensamientos se decidió a marcar el número personal de su más fiel escolta de seguridad y vigilancia.  
  
Ahora tenía a Remus bien cuidado y vigilado por aquel equipo que en contadas ocasiones utilizaba. Ellos ya conocían su trabajo que consistía en: tomar fotos, gravar conversaciones, seguir al chico pálido y de proporcionar todos los datos necesarios de sus amigos. Si, ya estaba seguro, ahora solo era cuestión de esperar y enterarse de todo aquello.  
  
+++  
  
Al entrar en el lugar se limitó a buscar un rostro familiar el cual encontró con un poco de esfuerzo. Se encontraba apartado, en una mesa casi escondida, fumaba desesperadamente y con ansia en la mirada azul...si, aquella mirada azul que tanto le gustaba. Caminó despacio y cuando estuvo a su espalda lo abrazó con naturalidad.  
  
-Hola. Le susurró al oído. -Remus. Casi gritó el "desconocido" levantándose y abrazando con total efusividad.-Ya quería verte. Murmuró sin pretender moverse de aquélla cómoda posición. -Yo también auque no comprendo como no me llamaste antes....un correo electrónico no es la mejor manera de decirme que necesitabas verme. Reto sin mucho afán. -Lo siento pero perdí tú numero telefónico. Se apenó y le indicó que se sentara a su lado. -Tú siempre tan despistado. Veo que los años no quitan eso. Rió con naturalidad, poniendo sus cosas en una silla vecina. -No...¿vienes del trabajo verdad?. -Si, aunque vengo muerto. El trabajo se acumula y las presiones también, aunque no venimos a hablar de eso. -Lo se solo que...necesito saber más de ti. Últimamente no hemos tenido comunicación. Pedí un Té de Limón. -Gracias, lo necesito y ¿hablando de otras cosas?....Indagó bebiendo de la humeante taza. -Pues...mas bien era de...nosotros. Y con total naturalidad le tomo la mano izquierda que permanecía apoyada en la mesa.-Sabes que no puedo olvidar... -No creo que sea una excusa Sirius. Dijo soltándose del agarre del muchacho.-Lo nuestro fue pasajero y si somos sinceros está charla será mucho mejor para mi.  
  
Aquellos fieros y brillantes ojos hicieron su efecto: Quererlo aun más.  
  
-Tienes razón. Pronunció con media sonrisa.- La sinceridad ante todo. -Bien, aclarados los puntos entonces hablemos. ¿Qué sucede?.  
  
Le miró de pies a cabeza: jeans negros, camisa azul, zapatos cómodos, cabellos revueltos y esa colonia francesa que lo volvía loco. Remus estaba exactamente como lo recordaba y ahora no pudo perdonarse el haberlo....  
  
-Yo...solo quería comunicarte que mi relación con...él ha terminado definitivamente. Suspiró como quitándose un peso de encima. -Ya veo...¿y eso es definitivo?. -Si, completamente. Se apresuró a decir.- Discutimos violentamente hace dos semanas y simplemente nos dimos cuenta de que...ya no podíamos estar juntos. Él se enamoró de alguien mas. -Lo siento. -No lo sientas, fue lo mejor. Además sabíamos que lo nuestro no duraría demasiado...somos casi iguales. Rió encendiendo un cigarrillo.  
  
Remus le miró: Cabello largo y suelto, vestimenta negra, su clásica chaqueta de cuero tras la silla y sin duda la rebeldía de sus ojos azules...si, era muy atractivo pero...  
  
-Siento mucho haberte contactado, son estupideces las que estoy diciendo. Debes tener algo mucho mas importante que hacer en lugar de... -No, te di mi amistad y eso nunca cambiará Sirius. -Gracias.... -Pero hay algo que no entiendo. Dijo, interceptando el seguramente halago que le lanzaría.- ¿Por qué me dijiste que era peligroso el que nos viéramos?. Si ya has terminado tú relación no hay porqué... -Él sospecha de algo...confieso que en estas dos semanas me he sentido tan libre que no puedo describirlo. La sensación de no engañar a nadie y de hacer lo que quiera es magnífica pero...sabes de sobra lo celoso que "es" y aunque entre nosotros todo ha terminado...continua acosándome, es como sino se resignara a perderme. -Son 7 años de relación Sirius, eso no se echa a la basura tan simplemente. Yo haría lo mismo. -Pero ya no estamos juntos, además él tiene a otro. Debatió. -¿Ya lo comprobaste?. Le preguntó mirándole a los ojos.  
  
Sirius le miró y después negó con la cabeza.  
  
-¿Lo vez?. A lo mejor él te lo dijo solo por...dejarte libre. A veces cuando amamos dejamos libres. Sonrió el chico y esta vez él fue quien le acarició la mano.-Tal vez él solo quiere verte feliz y supuso que a su lado no lo serías. Tal vez inventó todo por...esa simple palabra y ahora solo verifica de que lo seas. -¿Cómo puedes decirme eso después de todo lo que te hice?. Lo defiendes sin conocerlo cuando... -No lo defiendo, solo es algo lógico Sirius.  
  
El chico pálido tomó su taza y sorbió más del amargo líquido. Le gustaba el té de limón sin azúcar. Era su particular forma de terminar un día "amargo".  
  
Sirius no pudo dejar de mirarlo y observar la fortaleza del chico. Sin duda había crecido interiormente. Ya no era el chico aquel que había engañado para que pasara con él una noche de locura.  
  
-Has cambiado. Le dijo en voz alta. -Todos lo hacemos. Además Sirius, no puedo mirar hacia atrás siempre...¿te imaginas que pasaría conmigo si lo hiciera?. -Puedo...y me alegro de que no lo hagas. ¿Puedo preguntar algo?. -Si. Para eso estamos aquí , para charlar. Sonrió. -Tú...alguna vez me...quisiste. Le miró con tanta intensidad que el chico pálido pensó que traspasaría su interior en cualquier momento.  
  
No soportó aquella mirada inquisidora y bajó el rostro. Aquella pregunta no la esperaba y es que la verdad con Sirius Black frente a él...todo era posible. Sirius era modelo y lo había conocido recién comenzando la universidad. En una de sus tareas fotográficas le pedían un modelo y cuando por coincidencia lo conoció, quedó fascinado con él. Esos ojos y esa presencia que imponía rebeldía y respeto a la vez le encantaron. No tuvo que hacer demasiado para que Sirius aceptara ser su modelo de fotografías. Fueron días bastante agradables donde conoció el carácter bromista del chico rudo. Le gustaban sus ojos que brillaban cada vez que se le ocurría alguna travesura como salir a la calle desnudo o una nueva pose para alguna fotografía. Simplemente era un chico especial. Un día y sin saber como hacían el amor, él hacía mucho que no estaba entre algunos brazos, desde que su gran amor Severus Snape muriera, jamás nadie lo había tocado hasta Sirius con el que experimento mil y una forma de estar junto a alguien. Faceta tierna, rebelde, ansiosa, loca...de todo un poco. Con el paso del tiempo construyeron una pequeña relación, escondida, solo ellos dos. Sirius era el amante perfecto para él, mientras que él mismo era el sumiso corderito que jamás pedía explicación.  
  
Cierto día, en su segundo mes de "noviazgo", Sirius no se presentó en la cena que él mismo le preparara. Lo esperó y lo esperó pero jamás se apareció. Preocupado entonces decidió llamar a su celular pero tampoco ahí respondieron, fue ahí que se le ocurrió telefonear al número que Sirius le diera solo para emergencias, un número prohibido que jamás se atrevió a marcar. Lo hizo, esperó y esperó y nadie nunca respondió; a punto estaba de colgar cuando la grabación del contestador le heló la sangre:  
  
"Hola, hablas al departamento de Sirius Black y su novio James Potter. Obviamente en este momento no estamos o no queremos responderte por estar haciendo cosas más importantes..."Sirius no digas eso...bórralo"....es verdad, quién sabe, tal vez estemos en el baño o en la cama o encima de la mesa jadeando y gimiendo como dos..."¡SIRIUS BORRA ESO!"...ok, deja tú mensaje y en cuanto terminemos de "follar" nos comunicaremos contigo...chao...¡"SIRIUS BORRA.....bip......""  
  
Soltó el auricular como si esté le quemara las manos. Sirius lo había engañado y seguramente en ese momento estaba.... En un ataque de furia que jamás en su vida había tenido, tiró al piso todo lo que había preparado: desde comida hasta mesa elegante, finalizando con la cama especial para después de la velada. Lo habían engañado vilmente y él jamás sospechó nada...bueno, después de que su ira se calmara pensó detenidamente en el comportamiento de su "novio": Siempre se iba deprisa después de "hacer el amor", por las mañanas jamás iba a verlo a la universidad como acordaban y siempre recibía llamadas telefónicas muy misteriosas...ahora que lo veía bien, él siempre se comportó extraño pero es que estaba tan ciego por aquel afecto que tanta falta le hacía que no se dio cuenta de nada...tal vez había confundido la necesidad de no estar solo con el cariño  
  
Cuando se lo dijo, Sirius quedó petrificado, incluso sus usuales bromas jamás aparecieron. Lo aceptaba, Sirius tenía otra relación y jamás le dijo nada. Muy al contrario de lo que Black sospechaba, Remus le dio su teléfono e incluso correo electrónico.  
  
"Para cuando me necesites realmente. No como amante sino como AMIGO. Si no es como eso...por favor no me llames y mejor no le digas de este incidente a "él"...no vaya a ser que te quedes solo."  
  
Después no volvió a verlo, tal vez ocasionalmente y en contadas reuniones por asuntos de trabajo y nada más. Se enteró después de que el novio de Sirius era un chico celoso y con dinero, pero que lo Amaba tanto que siempre le perdonaba sus "infidelidades". También supo que él no había sido el único a quien Sirius engañara y en cierta forma se compadeció del chico Potter. El amor lo perdonaba todo.  
  
Volvió a subir el rostro y miró aquellos ojos que aguardaban su respuesta.  
  
-Si Sirius, te quise y mucho. Respondió con sinceridad. -Entonces...tú proposición al final del mensaje es una nueva oportunidad que me das?. Créeme, he cambiado y ya no soy el infiel y pedante chico que solía ser, ahora soy responsable y...Oh Remus...desde que nos separamos no he dejado de pensar en ti. Me cambiaste la vida me...me hiciste mejor persona e incluso llegué a saber lo que... -Sirius, no creo que... -Te Amo Remus Lupin, te amo como no tienes una idea y te juro que si me das una oportunidad yo...sabré aprovecharla.  
  
Una confesión de aquella magnitud no la esperaba. Abrió los ojos de par en par y solo un nombre atinó a pensar.....  
  
-¿Qué me dices?, ¿me aceptas, me das otra oportunidad?. Te juro que soy otro y que sabré darte lo que no te supe dar y que... -Basta Sirius basta, yo solo me refería a un favor como modelo y no para mi sino para una compañera mía en la Universidad. Se defendió el chico con visible nerviosismo. -No importa, hago lo que sea, incluso estoy dispuesto a humillarme por Ti para que me perdones y...Remus por favor. -No puedo. Murmuró bajando el rostro. -¿Por qué?, ¿ a caso tú ya tienes a....  
  
El chico se sonrojó un poco. Jamás fue bueno ocultando sentimientos.  
  
Sirius no pudo contenerse y se acercó al distraído chico, tomó su rostro y lo besó con fulgor en los labios. Necesitaba demostrar sus sentimientos...su desastroso ser había quedado a tras, solo por él, por el chico a quien besaba estaba dispuesto a cambiar...porque lo AMABA y lo quería de vuelta a como diera lugar..... +++  
Las envestidas cada vez eran mayores, al igual que los gemidos. Una y otra vez entraba como si con eso planeara atravesar el cuerpo bajo él. Quejidos que imploraban mas potencia, más fuerza, más cantidad de excitación y poderío. Mordió el cuello con locura haciendo gritar a su presa nocturna. Mordió hombros e incluso disfrutó con el dolor ajeno mientras el compás en sus caderas era simulado por otro. En un momento inoportuno, salió de su presa y con feroces pasos mordió cada espacio de piel despejada mientras los gritos de "alto", lo llevaban al límite. Mordió sin piedad, masajeando su propia excitación. Tan dolorosamente lo estimulaba que planeó toda clase de acto sádico y despreciativo. Mordió los pezones hasta hacerlos sangrar y disfrutar aquel líquido rojizo como si de vampiro hambriento se tratara. Volteó con dureza la figura jadeante bajo él y sin piedad introdujo su erecta hombría en el cuerpo que se estremeció al sentirle. Comenzó de nuevo el vaivén y no le importó escucharle de nuevo gemir de dolor y de angustia. Solo él se satisfacía, como siempre. Una y otra y otra vez entró en el cuerpo casi inconsciente. Su cuerpo estaba en el lugar pero su mente no lo estaba y cada vez que recordaba, la furia lo asaltaba y quería más. El cuerpo bajo él giró de nueva cuenta y le hizo succionar su erecta masculinidad. Con fuertes movimientos su cadera comenzó a avanzar y solo bastaba una sola imagen de un ser amado para querer más y llevarlo a la locura. Con dureza jalaba de los negros cabellos de la persona que se dedicaba a satisfacerle oralmente. Llegó al clímax sin ni siquiera proponérselo, haciendo que su amante nocturno y de ocasión succionara todo aquel líquido que no merecía desperdiciarse, solo porque era suyo. Al terminar salió de aquella boca húmeda y jadeante. Se sentó en la esquina de la cama y reguló la respiración. Sudor en su cuerpo y cabellos desordenados....al poco tiempo se levantó, dejando a una figura dormida en la habitación. Con decisión tomó una ducha y con elegancia su cabello peinó.  
  
Ahora con solo el pantalón del pijama de ceda roja se encontraba, fumando en la sala, contemplando su paisaje privado y encantado. Pero al igual que hacia instantes, su mente estaba en otra parte o en otra persona.  
  
3 veces había conseguido desquitar la frustración de su cuerpo esa noche. Su amante no había resultado tan eficiente las últimas dos veces, tal parecía que su ímpetu se había marchado. Pero no el suyo y entre más recordaba esa fotografía más sus entrañas se encendían.  
  
Hacia dos horas exactamente que la había visto. Después de dejar aquella cafetería, se dedicó a buscar compañía nocturna. Una selección de buen gusto como siempre: atlético, bronceado, cabellos cortos y negros...un chico emocionado cuando supo que era el elegido esa noche por el rubio. Sin duda era un excelente amante, solo había planeado un rato fogoso y después correrlo...pero la curiosidad lo dominó y acercándose al computador decidió verificar las noticias que cada 30 minutos su escuadrón especial le mandaba vía e-mail.  
  
Por fin conocía el rostro de S...un chico atractivo sin duda, con azules ojos y rebelde pose. Conversaciones triviales y...ese momento cuando se habían abrazado con efusividad y el chico rebelde le había tomado la mano a Remus...algo en su interior gritó y no quiso ver más. Caminó cual león enjaulado por su habitación, fumando y bebiendo un par de brandy o algo más fuerte para la confusión. Había despertado a su compañero y le había prácticamente obligado a tener brutal sexo. Solo así podían irse las extrañas sensaciones.  
  
Dos horas después había vuelto a ver la computadora. Demasiada curiosidad acumulada pero demasiado pesar al momento de ver la fotografía que le hizo enfurecer hasta la médula.  
  
Sirius Black se llamaba el tipo, no se había separado de Remus y en un momento de locura tal vez, le había...no, se habían besado... No pudo soportarlo, tiró la computadora lejos y se dedicó de nuevo a tener solo sexo, pero entre más ansias tenía, su amante menos le satisfacía. Era odio, fulgor puro en sus entrañas y aquella sensación que no tenía nombre pero que lo enfadaba.  
  
No, ya no podía tener más sexo aunque lo quisiera. Su amante seguramente lo demandaría por exceso de fornicación. Sin pensarlo tomó el teléfono y presionó el marcado rápido. Aguardó un momento, aguardó dos más...tal ves era momento de colgar, el fulgor regresaba de solo imaginar, tal vez él se encontraba...  
  
-¿Si?. -... -¿Hola? -... -¿Hola? -.... -La verdad no se quien sea...mi identificador está averiado...¿hola? -Hola Lindura. Logró pronunciar después de quitar aquel nudo en la garganta. -Lucius, son las 4 de la mañana, ¿te ocurre algo?. Preguntó con voz preocupada. -Solo quería...escucharte. Dijo simplemente.- ¿Estás ocupado?. Aquella pregunta casi le cuesta el estómago y la lengua. -Si...lo estoy.  
  
Aquello era demasiado...no creía que fuera a soportarlo.  
  
-Estaba dormido.  
  
La respuesta fue un suspiro.  
  
-Lo siento...te noto extraño...tú voz suena extraña...¿estás bien?. -Si, estaba dormido, se supone que así suena uno cuando se despierta. Rió con melodía. -Lo siento...solo quería ver como estabas. -Bien...¿y tú?...¿qué haces?. -Pues...viendo mi paisaje y hablando contigo. -Si, ya lo noté...debe verse hermosa la ciudad en este momento...he pensado en sacar varias fotografías desde ahí pero...jamás me decido. -¿Por qué no?. -Siento que...invado tú intimidad más de lo deseado y con eso pues...sería demasiado. -No digas eso, tú puedes hacer lo que sea. ¿Por qué aquel tono en su amigo?, jamás él había dicho algo así. -No Lucius...se que no es ni el momento ni la hora pero...he estado pensando y...ningún amigo se toma libertades como las que nosotros tomamos. Todos tienen su espacio íntimo y...¿recuerdas aquella vez en la que llegué a tú departamento y estabas... -Si, ¿y?. -Pues...me avergoncé demasiado. Tú mereces intimidad y conmigo fisgoneando o utilizando tus cosas pues...no es posible.  
  
Se hizo un silencio incómodo. Remus jamás le había hablado de aquella manera, ¿es que a caso estaba terminando con él?.  
  
-¿Qué me estás tratando de decir Remus? -Nada, solo que...deberíamos...no me hagas caso, creo que aun estoy dormido. Un sollozo...eso preocupó al rubio. -¿Qué tienes?. -Nada...sueño...cansancio...me duele la cabeza...es todo.  
  
Lucius quiso correr hacia su amigo en ese momento y a punto estaba de decirlo cuando Remus habló:  
  
-Lucius...creo que...te veré después. -Remus no ....  
  
Colgó, simplemente colgó y no le dejó decir nada más. Con lentitud dejó el auricular, suspiró y entonces los peores pensamientos le atacaron de nuevo. ¿A caso su angelito estaba con ese sujeto?. ¿Pero y el sollozo?. Sexo. Respondió su mente. Él, muchas veces había escuchado a sus amantes sollozar en medio de la pasión. De nuevo ese fulgor...  
  
-Si estabas tan ocupado no hubieras respondido a mi llamada. Casi gritó.  
  
Jamás en su vida se había sentido tan mal...ahora si tendría que hacer algo con su computadora, a buena hora se quedaba sin noticias......  
  
-Pero él es libre....él es....mío. Hizo eco su mente.  
  
Miró su paisaje por largos momentos en los que solo pensamientos donde su angelito estaba....lo llenaba de una extraña sensación entremezclada: furia, llanto y....celos...  
  
***  
  
Se movía con cadencia...si, había sido una buena noche. El solo recordarlo le hacía estremecer hasta la médula....caricias, besos, gemidos, todo en un momento y de eso escasas horas. Ya quería verlo de nuevo.  
  
Una voz en la distancia le hizo detener...al mirar, su sonrisa desapareció. ¿Por qué él, de entre todas las personas tenía que arruinarle su día?.  
  
-Necesito preguntarte algo. Le dijo con voz recia. -Pues...qué yo sepa tú y yo no tenemos nada pendiente ni que ver. -Déjate de jueguitos Evans y responde, ¿en donde rayos está Remus?.  
  
Ese tono de voz...algo muy serio le estaba pasando al pedante y siempre irónico chico rubio.  
  
-¿Por qué habría yo de saberlo?. Preguntó mirando con detenimiento aquel rostro desesperado. -¿Él es tú amigo no?. -Que sea mi amigo no significa que lo tenga atado a una silla todo el día. Él tiene privacidad. Puntualizó mirándole con desprecio.  
  
El rubio entonces dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar con desesperación.  
  
-¿En verdad...quieres saberlo?. Escuchó que le preguntaban a lo que volvió a encarar a la chica. -Si vas a hablar, hazlo...no tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo. -Huy, que carácter, no se como Remus te soporta. Bien, esta mañana me llamó y dijo que...estaba haciendo un trabajo y que después saldría de la ciudad.  
  
-¿Salir?. Casi gritó. -Si...pero no me dijo a donde ni cuando iba a regresar. -¿CON QUIEN SALIÓ?. En esta ocasión si gritó e incluso zarandeó un poco a la pelirroja. -Oye, no me trates así. Ya te dije que yo no soy su niñera. Le respondió la chica alejándose un poco del rubio.- Sabes, él necesita hacer su vida a su modo, no dándote cuentas cada vez que sale o no. Es mayor y puede hacer lo que quiera. -¿Pero por qué te avisó a ti y no a... -No lo se...mira, se me hace tarde para clases y la verdad, si quieres un consejo, deja que haga su vida como y con quien quiera. Él ya ha sufrido mucho y no merece rendirle todo un informe a alguien que lo tiene atado.  
  
Lucius la miró con odio.  
  
-Es la verdad, ¿o no?. Chismes, guardaespaldas, eres peor que un marido celoso. Y no me mires de esa manera, ¿ a caso lo crees tonto?.  
  
La chica dio media vuelta y se fue. Ya había dicho todo lo que tenía guardado...no todo, pero ya era tiempo de poner al rubio en su lugar. Su amigo necesitaba libertad y cerca de ese..."cretino" no iba a conseguirla. Esa mañana su llamada la tomó por sorpresa pero en cuanto le cuestionó si le había dicho algo al rubio, él inmediatamente respondió que no. Tal vez había encontrado a alguien y quería deshacerse del rubio paranoico por un tiempo. Se alegró infinitamente, pero ahora que lo pensaba con detenimiento...¿por qué aquella desesperación en el rostro del engreído Lucius Malfoy?. Tal vez Remus le importaba más de lo que imaginaba.  
  
-Bueno...eso ya ellos lo decidirán.  
  
Trató de respirar con tranquilidad pero no podía hacerlo. Lo que la pelirroja le había dicho era...simplemente increíble. Su amigo...Remus se había marchado sin decirle nada y peor aun...se había percatado de la vigilancia que solía ponerle.  
  
-No...con él no pudiste haberte ido...no con él. Su mente maquinó las cosas a velocidad increíble.  
  
Todo encajaba...la cita, la llamada nocturna, las cosas que Remus le había dicho...ese tipo seguramente le había lavado el cerebro y ahora.....  
  
Con rapidez sacó su celular y marcó un número.  
  
-Necesito saber más de Sirius Black....necesito saberlo todo y lo más importante, saber si ahora se encuentra o no en la ciudad...muévete. Ordenó y en el acto colgó.  
  
-Remus...tú no puedes hacerme esto...tú no. Se dijo mientras caminaba hacia su auto. -¿A caso en realidad te sofoco demasiado, hasta el punto en que has preferido huir de mi que...Es que te quiero demasiado como para que alguien más te toque...no, no puedes abandonarme así como así, ha sido toda una vida de relación, tú no puedes abandonarme, no puedes....te traeré a la fuerza y ese maldito imbécil se las verá conmigo. Aprenderá a no quitarle sus cosas a Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Con decisión subió a su auto y se puso en marcha.  
  
Estaba indignado...después de todo lo que él había hecho por Remus ahora lo abandonaba y se marchaba con...no podía perdonarlo, todos menos una traición y aunque fuera solo por venganza, traería de regreso a Remus y entonces....  
  
+++  
  
-....y es todo lo que necesitas para la custodia total. Solo una firma a estos papeles y en el acto haré que....¿ocurre algo o no comprendiste?. -¿Qué?...nada, solo pensaba...pero si, adelante, estoy de acuerdo con el negocio.  
  
El hombre suspiró, dejó los papeles sobre su escritorio.  
  
-No pusiste atención en nada, ¿verdad Lucius?. ¿Qué ocurre?. -Nada...solo tuve mal día, es todo. -Eres mi hijo Lucius y no por menos igual a mi. Así que escucho. Siempre me has tenido la confianza necesaria como para... -No es nada...cansancio, estrés...yo que se. Respondió levantándose de la silla para servirse algún licor lo suficientemente fuerte como para sobrepasar el fulgor en su interior. -¿Bebes?. Debe ser grave. Dijo el mayor de los Malfoy.- ¿Es acaso un problema...amoroso?. ¿Algún amantes o es que por fin te has... -No digas tonterías papá, yo jamás me voy a enamorar. Debatió en el acto. -Yo iba a decir, que si por fin te habías metido en un problema pero...gracias por llegar a la clave del asunto. Sonrió el hombre y sus ojos claros brillaron con cierta emoción.  
  
Lucius no miró a su padre. ¿Por qué su boca tenía que ser tan grande?. -No es eso. Dijo el rubio defendiéndose.- Lo que pasa es que...tengo algunos problemas, es todo. Volvió a sentarse. -¿Y esos problemas inmiscuyen a cierto chico pálido del cual no has mencionado desde que llegaste?.  
  
Lucius lo miró sin comprender. -Este negocio me ha enseñado muchas cosas y una de ellas es a observar, claro que el talento innato de un padre sirve en estas ocasiones también. Desde que conoces a ese chico, hablas de él como si fuera la persona más...celestial sobre la faz de la tierra. No hay minuto en el que tú no lo menciones, lo alabes o simplemente digas pedir su opinión. Hoy no lo has hecho y supongo yo que por primera vez se han disgustado, ¿me equivoco?.  
  
El rubio tuvo que reconocer que su padre era especial y muy observador...él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de aquellas cosas.  
  
-No precisamente...él...se fue.  
  
El padre de Lucius enarcó una ceja.  
  
-No en definitiva pero...se fue sin...decirme nada. ¿Por qué dolía tanto pronunciar aquello?. -Oh...¿y a donde?. -No lo se, se fue seguramente con su sucio amante y ni siquiera...me lo dijo. -Ha, comprendo. ¿No crees que estas siendo demasiado duro con él?. Tú jamás le das explicaciones de nada y él en cambio tiene que darte cuentas hasta del momento en que se ducha. Creo que lo que él necesitaba era un poco de espacio. Sugirió el hombre. -¿Tú también crees eso?. Pero yo no he hecho nada malo, solo lo protejo, no quiero que nada le pase. Elevó la voz el chico. -Si pero...¿estabas enterado de que es cinta negra en varios tipos de artes marciales?, ¿qué es una persona autosuficiente desde la corta edad de 10 años y que...puede cuidarse solo porque ya es un adulto?.  
  
El rubio gruñó y volvió a ponerse de pie.  
  
-Es la verdad Lucius. No eres su carcelero, ni él tiene porque darte cuentas de lo que haga, de quienes conoce y con quien salga...tú no se las das y sabes, creo que lo único que provocaste es que se cansara de ti. Tú lo llevaste a tomar la decisión de irse por un tiempo.  
  
Tan tajante voz jamás la había escuchado...solo en contadas juntas de negocio pero sobre él...jamás.  
  
El rubio tubo que admitir que su padre tenía razón pero...no lo soportaba, no podía y simplemente porque él no deseaba que Remus se fuera de su lado.  
  
-No quiero que me deje. Murmuró casi imperceptiblemente. -No lo hará...solo dale tiempo y verás que...todo será mejor entre ustedes. Son los mejores amigos y él te quiere..se le nota en la mirada. Le abrazó el hombre y susurró.  
  
Su padre jamás lo abrazaba de no ser una ocasión especial. La última vez había sido en el nacimiento de Draco y fue para darle ánimo y apoyo, pero ahora no comprendía el porqué. Su familia no era tan expresiva.  
  
-Díselo cuando regrese...ya verás que él piensa lo mismo. ¿En qué mundo vives hijo mío?. ¿A caso no te has dado cuenta de todo lo que él hace?. -No entiendo. -Él es una persona que te ha dado tanto que ni siquiera te has percatado de ello. Eres demasiado...ciego como para verlo. Tal vez este tiempo separados te abra los ojos...a ver si de una vez lo admites cabezota. Le dijo revolviéndole los largos cabellos como si fuera un niño.-Ahora ve a descansar...yo me haré cargo del resto de los tramites para que Draco viva contigo. Sonrió el hombre y rompió el abrazo.  
  
Lucius miraba al hombre sin comprender nada. A lo mejor tanto trabajo había terminado por volverlo loco...no, su padre era demasiado recio como para permitir que algo tan humano terminara con él, ¿entonces que había sido todo eso?.  
  
Salió de la oficina de su padre sin decir palabra...aquel no había sido su día sin duda. Primeramente al enterarse de que Remus se había marchado, después lo que la pelirroja entrometida le dijera; que Sirius Black no estaba en la ciudad y había pedido permiso en su trabajo, la investigación del modelo con lujos de detalles y por último aquellos pensamientos que no dejaban de carcomerle el alma. Ahora solo quería descansar...olvidarse del mundo por unas horas y pensar en el significado de las palabras de su padre. A veces pensaba en ser otra persona, una mas sencilla y dispuesta a no pensar tanto como su familia lo había educado. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser un Malfoy?.  
  
+++  
  
Entre la soledad, la oscuridad y la inmensa habitación, nada a sus pensamientos llegaba. Solo el silencio y el vacío. Tal parecía que ahora si lo había perdido todo y ninguna fe o luz de esperanza sus ojos vislumbraban. Nada...solo la verdad.  
  
Un suspiro y después pasos a su espalda...ya no quería sonreír sin desearlo, así que solo le dio un gracias demasiado trillado pero la sonrisa nunca apareció...estaba cansado de fingir.  
  
-¿Estas bien?. -Si...solo que estoy cansado...No debiste haber venido. -Lo hice porque quise, además necesitas de alguien que esté a tu lado en estos momentos. -Pero te he hecho faltar al trabajo. -Mínimas cosas sin importancia. Eres tú el que necesita la compañía...¿por qué no "le" llamaste?.  
  
Un suspiro y una sonrisa pequeña.  
  
-Por qué se supone que esto debí de haberlo hecho yo. Por eso vine sin decirle nada pero tú...te adelantaste a cualquier plan que pudiera tener. -Ya sabes, así soy yo. Sonrió y con agrado vio como le correspondían. -No es justo que pases por todo esto tú solo...¿a caso él... -Ya a hecho por mi más que suficiente...además ya te dije que esto quería hacerlo yo solo. Era cuestión de tiempo pero no pensé que...llegara tan pronto. Un par de lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos, las cuales fueron limpiadas con fervor. -Lo siento....creo que después de todo no soy tan fuerte como yo creía. Intentó sonreír. -Eres fuerte, muy fuerte. Te admiro por ello, pero necesitas a alguien a tú lado y eso no es signo de debilidad. -Lo se pero...¿cómo te hago comprender que a veces hay cosas que uno necesita hacer a solo?. Esta es una de esas cosas...además...es necesario. -Pues no pretendo irme. Aunque me corras y me noquees con tu derecha. Sonrió tocándose la mejilla.-Permaneceré contigo hasta que todo esto pase. No puedo dejarte solo. Le abrazó con ternura.  
  
No opuso resistencia, estaba demasiado cansado y en ese momento tal vez era verdad que necesitaba una mano amiga en la cual confiar.  
  
-Por qué no le llamas?. Se que vendrá al instante. Se nota que te protege demasiado. -No quiero llamarle...seguramente está enojado porque no le avisé a donde iba, además ya no quiero ser una carga para él...ya suficiente hace por mi como para que haga algo más. Se que si viene lo intentará todo pero..."él" ya no quiere nada. Susurró con tristeza.  
  
Le acarició los cabellos muy lentamente. Después suspiró en derrota. Al fin se había convencido de la verdad y no le quedaba más que aceptarla y apoyarle como...solamente amigos.  
  
-¿Lo amas mucho verdad?. Preguntó sin dejar de acariciarle. -No quiero hablar de eso ahora. Respondió apartándose, pero era tan malo ocultando sentimientos.-Solo lo molestaría...no quiero que él sufra conmigo como en antaño, solo quiero verle feliz como hasta ahora. Mientras él sea feliz...yo lo seré. Susurró con una sonrisa sincera. -No se como puedes soportarlo. Yo me asfixio sino dejo libres mis sentimientos, pero tú en cambio....te admiro. En verdad él es un tonto muy grande. -No lo es...es despistado y muy egocéntrico....pero así tiene que ser. Siempre ha sido a sí y...no hay nada que pueda hacer con ello. Suspiró. -Deberías dormir un poco. Has estado en guardia todo el día...no creo que... -Podría necesitarme y deseo estar con "él". -¿Entonces "él" cree que tú... -Si...y así tendrá que seguir. De ser necesario inventaré más cosas pero "él" jamás se enterara que en realidad yo no soy...feliz. -Si me lo permites yo pudiera... -No, "él" aun puede identificar las cosas y recordar a las personas...sería muy tonto pretender que tú eres otra personas...además tú cabello no es precisamente rubio-platino. Rió mirando los negros cabellos del chico frente a él. -Si...y no creo que una peluca haga su efecto. En fin, solo puedo hacer por ti lo que me pidas. -Ya es suficiente con que estés aquí. Gracias Sirius. Le sonrió y besó en la mejilla. -Es un placer Remus.  
  
En ese instante la puerta frente a ellos se abrió y del interior una figura vestida de blanco se distinguió.  
  
-¿Remus Lupin?. -Si...¿pasa algo?. Preguntó alarmado. -"Él" quiere verlo pero le recomiendo que no lo exalte...no creo que resista un disgusto más fuerte...ni tampoco más tiempo. Murmuró la joven vestida de blanco. -Comprendo....gracias. Y al instante se levantó. -Yo te espero aquí.  
  
Remus asintió y cerró la puerta tras de si.  
  
-Lo siento Remus pero...no puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados. Te debo demasiado y si con esto logro pagar mis culpas...entonces que así sea.  
  
En el acto el chico de cabellos negros se puso de pie y desapareció por el largo pasillo.  
  
Estaba de pié todavía, podía sentir la áspera puerta en sus manos y la demacrada y deprimente figura frente a él. Contuvo un sollozo...secó sus lágrimas y se acercó a la cama blanca.  
  
-Hola. Pronunció despacio, acariciando el casi grisáceo cabello del hombre sobre la cama. -Hola. Sonrió "él", acariciando la mano sobre su cabeza.- Pensé que te habías marchado...¿no lo harás verdad?. -No. Negó Remus.- Aquí estaré...solo que el Doctor me dijo que necesitabas descansar. -¿En donde estabas?. -Afuera, conversando con alguien. -¿Con Lucius?. -No. Volvió a negar y a sonreír levemente.- Él tiene mucho trabajo, pero me dijo que te saludara de su parte. -Ese niño es un chico muy particular. El otro día cuando fue a casa, me pidió que le cocinara porque tenía hambre, yo le dije que tenía que irme a trabajar pero él insistía e insistía, así que cedí....es un chico lindo...me cae bien. Rió. -Si...Lucius tiene un gran poder de convencimiento. Pero debes recordar que ya no somos niños y que ahora él...está por salir de la Universidad. Corrigió acariciando nuevamente los grisáceos cabellos. Oh...¿en verdad?. Preguntó mirando al chico pálido.-Es verdad, no me había fijado de que tú también ya has crecido... Remus asintió.  
  
-¿Y porqué tu no estudias?. -Lo hago, pero aun me falta un año por salir. -¿Por qué?. Si tú y Lucius estaban juntos. -Es que...tuve que salir de la escuela para...comenzar a trabajar. Murmuró sonriendo. -Te dije que nunca trabajarías. ¿Qué a caso mi trabajo no es suficiente para mantenernos los dos?. Retó con el ceño fruncido. -No. Dijo solamente, el nudo en su garganta le impedía hablar. -Eso no es posible...no tengo toda la vida matándome trabajando para que no sea suficiente para... -Déjalo así...ya déjalo. Le animó, ante la expectativa de cualquier sobresalto. -Pero... -Todo está bien. No te preocupes. -De acuerdo...¿y como van las cosas entre Lucius y tú?. Preguntó con una inusual pícara sonrisa. -Bien...maravillosamente. Sonrió el chico pálido. -¿Te trata bien, te cuida, te ayuda, te... -Si, si...creo que demasiado. Rió Remus.- Es muy...celoso...aunque no lo admita. Murmuró con una sonrisita. -Típico, tú eres un chico muy apuesto y por eso tiene que vigilarte...se ve que te quiere mucho...¿cómo dijiste que era la casa en donde viven?. -Pues...es un departamento muy amplio y con los gustos de Lucius...tiene una vista hermosísima desde su sala, en donde nos quedamos largas horas conversando, leyendo o simplemente en silencio. Me gusta cuando sin querer se queda dormido y yo le acaricio su largo cabello y veo como sonríe entre sueños. Puedo contemplarlo toda la noche sin cansarme. Por la mañana despierta con mucha hambre y tengo que prepararle lo que más le fascina en la vida: Hot Cakes con miel de maple y tocino al lado. Tendrás que ver su rostro sonriente cuando los come...siempre me adula y dice que soy el mejor cocinero del mundo, pero yo lo hago para él y con todo el cariño que puedo yo poner.  
  
Tiene un gran reproductor de MP3 en donde podemos escuchar música variada a todas hora...pero lo que más me gusta es su Jazz...su música norte americana que lo inunda todo de una atmósfera divina y.....me encanta verlo bailar solo, frente a mi, disfrutando la música, sus sensuales movimientos y esa faz tan serena que con nadie mas que conmigo puede mostrar.  
  
-¿Y tú no bailas con él?. Inquirió curioso. -Si. Respondió pensando con detenimiento la respuesta.- Me sujeta tiernamente y me enseña un baile lento y muy, muy romántico. Puedo pasar horas entre sus brazos y jamás cansarme, incluso puedo soñar que todo aquello es verdad...verdaderamente un sueño. Corrigió sonriendo. -¿Y en la cama?.  
  
Remus se sonrojó, pero la risa de "él" le animo ha hablar del tema.  
  
-No sabría describirlo...es una sensación única. Me encanta dormir entre sus brazos y sentir que me acaricia la mejilla o los cabellos con tanta suavidad y dulzura como se que a nadie mas dará. Suele abrazarme al dormir, como si temiera que en el transcurso de la noche yo fuera a irme o a dejarle. Por eso me recuesto en su pecho y le aseguro con esta acción que jamás me iré de su lado. Nunca podría hacerlo. Sonrió ampliamente.  
  
-Se ve que lo amas demasiado...él también debe hacerlo pero...te pregunté que tal es en la cama, no durmiendo. Rió, viendo que la palidez de Remus se opacaba por un tono carmesí.- No debes apenarte, yo tengo derecho a saberlo todo, ¿soy tú hermano no?.  
  
Remus asintió.  
  
-Desde que supe que amabas a ese rubio descerebrado, siempre te apoyé, aun mas cuando Severus murió y tú te quedaste muy solo. Se que a él siempre lo tendrás en la memoria pero...Lucius es tú presente y debes aprovecharlo todo. No quiero que sufras y mirarte feliz en compañía de la persona que amas me hace muy, muy dichoso...no sabes cuanto. Sonrió el hombre.  
  
Remus sonrió...su hermano mayor le comprendía tan perfectamente como nadie en esa vida podría hacerlo. Recordaba claramente el día en que su hermano descubrió que él amaba a cierto rubio distraído. Su hermano le había sonreído, le había acariciado los cabellos, le había besado la mejilla y después de un suspiro le dijo: "Ya lo intuía...tu rostro iluminado cuando lo vez me dio el indicio...te mereces todo lo mejor del mundo y aunque parezca que él no lo sabe....se que siente lo mismo que tú, solo es cuestión de tiempo pero nada en este mundo me haría mas feliz que verte a su lado y verte tan dichoso como jamás soñaste...ese es mi sueño y no moriré hasta que lo haya visto con mis ojos".  
  
Aquel día había sido el más maravilloso de su vida...Severus Snape no era la adoración de su hermano, pero respetaba su relación, con Lucius era distinto...el rubio había sabido ganarse a su especial hermano y como ya lo aprobaba como su futura pareja...su vida no pudo ser mas que dichosa. Ahora el problema era decírselo al rubio sin que se exaltara o peor aun, se apartara de su lado; ese era su peor temor, perder a Lucius como amigo.  
  
Pasó el tiempo y en las contadas ocasiones en que reunía el valor necesario, Lucius le hablaba de alguna nueva conquista o de algún capricho que pronto conseguiría. Escuchar que el amor de su vida hablaba de eso, le rompía el corazón, pero primeramente era su mejor amigo, casi su hermano y muy a su pesar, su amor secreto.  
  
Recordaba que en ese tiempo, su hermano comenzó a tener indicios de la enfermedad que ahora lo atacaba, así que olvidándose un poco de sus sentimientos, se dedicó a cuidar y ayudar a su hermano, el cual empeoraba conforme el tiempo avanzaba. Un día todo terminó para el único ser en su familia que aun le quedaba, así que cual mentira piadosa y en los momentos en que su "verdadera personalidad" se hacía presente, le relataba que ya era la pareja oficial de Lucius Malfoy y que este le amaba tanto o mucho más de lo que el pálido chico esperaba.  
  
Mentiras, mentiras "blancas" que su hermano creía como si de verdad se tratara. En esos momentos daba gracias al cielo de que el rubio fuera cariñoso con él y que cuando estaban frente a su hermano demostrara que su "noviazgo" era perfecto. No quiso meter al rubio en mas problemas, así que jamás ni una palabra del asunto dijo. Sabía que Lucius seguiría su juego de buena gana pero si eso ocurría...su corazón se desgarraría pues solo sería un simple juego y en la realidad él solo sería el abnegado amigo que jamás le fallaba, nada más.  
  
Con el tiempo la mentira fue creciendo, su hermano se veía feliz por él y al parecer era lo único que lo sostenía aun...decidió continuar. Mentiría si dijera que al enterarse de que el rubio sería padre su mundo no se desmoronó. Sufrió tanto como jamás nadie pudo notarlo y es que su tatuada sonrisa siempre estuvo presente y el apoyo hacia su amigo siempre se evidenció sin errores. Temió que Lucius se casara, que hiciera su vida con alguna persona estable y que se alejara de su lado...temió perderlo. Pero era de esperarse de que el rubio no se casaría, su vida liberal era su pasión y hasta en cierta medida de ello se alegró. Cuando tuvo a Draco entre sus manos, envidió y odió a la rubia madre por darle el hijo, que aunque loca la idea sonara, él deseaba darle al rubio. Draco era la viva imagen de Lucius y amó su llanto, sus grises ojos y esa forma de sonreír que le enternecían el alma como nada. Se sintió feliz cuando Lucius lo llevaba a su casa y le permitía arrullarlo y atenderlo como si fuera su propio hijo. Lo veía crecer, lo adoraba y amaba cuando el niño le decía: "Papi Remus te quiero"; eso lo descontrolaba y Lucius sonreía y jamás lo corregía, al contrario, siempre le acariciaba los cabellos platinados y le decía: "Si, él es tu papi también y yo también lo quiero".  
  
Suspiró, los recuerdos eran hermosos y en cierta forma no mentía, compartía con Lucius más de lo que nadie soñaba y se sentía dichoso de estar a su lado, pero...la siempre posibilidad de que encontrara a alguien lo alarmaba, lo hacía enloquecer y rabiaba, cada vez que lo sabía en brazos ajenos y en noches fogosas que su loco cuerpo le ordenaba tener. Sufría, pero jamás nada decía. Todo por su hermano, todo por él.  
  
-Te has quedado callado...¿a caso pregunté algo indebido?. -No, es solo que...me cuesta trabajo hablar de eso. Respondió con una sonrisa. -Pero...¿qué puedes tú hacer que yo no cepa?. Cuestionó el chico y sonrió ante el sonrojo de su hermano.- Se que estas perdidamente enamorado de Lucius y que su vida es perfecta pero...¿recuerdas que me hablaste de su hijo?, ¿qué ha pasado con él, a caso Lucius y su madre pretenden juntarse y.... -No, no, eso nunca...¿por qué lo preguntas?. -Simple curiosidad...mato a Lucius si te deja por esa...zorra. Sino lo hice cuando me enteré que la había embarazado, ahora si lo hago. Sentenció el chico y Remus rió ante la ocurrencia de su hermano.  
  
-No...Draco es un niño hermoso y creo que él piensa llevarlo a vivir con nosotros...es su sueño dorado. -Debo conocer a mi sobrino entonces. Sonrió el chico un poco menos enfadado. -Lo harás...verás que te enamorarás de él tanto como yo lo hice...me encanta cuando salimos al parque o al centro comercial: "Papi cómprame un helado...Papi, una hamburguesa...Papi, mira ese perrito, hay que llevarlo a casa para curarle la pata...Papi ese señor tiene frío, dale una chaqueta...Papi... -Sino supiera la verdad, juraría que él es tu hijo en realidad. Es muy noble Lucius al permitirle llamarte Papá. Interrumpió el chico con rostro serio.- Pero creo que no debes encariñarte demasiado...tal vez a él no le guste la idea de que su padre y tú sean pareja. -Todo lo contrario, dice que es muy...bonito. Murmuró, omitiendo que el niño siempre le decía que su Papi Lucius y él deberían casarse porque le gustaba estar con ellos dos. -Solo espero que eso piense siempre, de lo contrario, tendrán problemas...en fin, que bueno que le des un poco de sencillez a "tú hijo", eso lo diferenciará de la familia Malfoy. Rió el chico.-Creo que....  
  
El chico calló y su mirada quedó en un punto fijo...una nueva "disociación". Remus suspiró y se sentó al lado de la cama. Aquello cada vez era mas frecuente, solo esperaba que dentro de sus personalidades, "Mario", como solía llamarse el chico drogadicto en el que se convertía su hermano en ocasiones, no saliera en ese momento.  
  
Aquello era muy pesado. Con influencia de los Malfoy, había logrado internar a su hermano en un hospital psiquiátrico muy prestigioso en Londres, donde atendían a su hermano como era necesario. Era verdad, había dejado de estudiar un año para pagar las medicinas pendientes, que aunque costosas, le daban una mejoría a su hermano. Pero Lucius había hecho un trato con él, haciéndole regresar a la escuela, diciéndole que ya después le pagaría el favor. Amaba la sensibilidad que el rubio demostraba solo con él; amaba su sobreprotección, pero detestaba que lo vigilara siempre que se le pegaba la gana. Bufó, apenas la noche anterior despidió a sus "fuerzas especiales" de la cafetería donde hablaba con Sirius...se notaba que nuevamente el rubio sufría de paranoia y es que Lucius odiaba la idea de que él lo abandonara y se fuera para siempre de su vida...bueno, eso es lo que había logrado descifrar después de toda una vida de vigilancia sobre él, la única cuestión era: ¿Por qué?.  
  
-Si es por amistad...es excesivo...yo nunca voy a abandonarte Lucius, no podría, te Amo demasiado. Dijo en voz alta.  
  
La noche anterior se había molestado tremendamente y pretendía reclamarle a Lucius de una vez por todas. A veces sentía que no tenía vida propia, siempre dando su itinerario a Lucius, siempre diciendo con quien o quienes iba a tal lado, siempre ocupando las cosas del rubio para sus trabajos y siempre invadiendo la intimidad que los dos necesitaban. No le molestaba, y el rubio decía que solo lo ignoraran pero...no podía darse el lujo de ir al departamento del rubio y encontrarlo con alguna chica o chico como ya había sucedido con anterioridad. Confesaba que en ocasiones veía a su Lucius teniendo sexo con su amante de ocasión. Podía sentir las caricias y los besos que el rubio imprimía en el cuerpo ajeno y añoraba que todo eso fuera para él. Salía del departamento con dolor y odio. Él sabía que el rubio jamás se fijaría en él mas que como amigo. Solía llorar todas las noches por este hecho y se solía reclamar por no ser más...fuerte y ser capaz de decirle a Lucius que le amaba. La noche anterior había comprendido que jamás nadie podría ocupar su lugar y que si alguna vez él había acudido a brazos extraños, había sido por la soledad y por las ansias de que alguien borrara de su cabeza un par de ojos grises que adoraba...nadie pudo jamás hacerlo.  
  
- Si te dije esas cosas anoche, fue porque...ya no puedo Lucius...te amo pero me duele que no te des cuenta, y si, tal vez yo soy el culpable por no decírtelo pero...ya no puedo soportar este juego absurdo de persecución sin sentido. Me alejaré de tu vida un poco y si consigues a alguien, seré feliz por ti mi Amor pero ya no podemos estar juntos como antes porque mi corazón sufre y yo...solo moriré con mis falsas esperanzas de pensar que quizá tú, algún día, logres amarme tan solo un poquito....  
  
Miró a su hermano que aun permanecía ausente. Le acarició el cabello y se recostó en su hombro. Mathew Lupin. Ese era el nombre de su hermano y sufría de: Trastorno Disociativo. Como su nombre lo indicaba, consistía en una separación de mente y cuerpo en la que creación de personalidades en su mente destacaba; Mathew vivía esas personalidades como reales y muy pocas veces la personalidad de su hermano hacía presencia, lo malo de todo aquello tal vez era que su hermano no recordaba sus "personalidades" y estas no recordaban a su hermano. "Todos" pensaban que eran únicos. Tenía dos personalidades: Mario, era un chico pandillero y drogadicto, enamorado de él. El otro era Román, un cura católico que vivía entre la espada y la pared: matar a los "demonios" que se posesionaban de su cuerpo o vivir aquello como una prueba enviada por Dios.  
  
Suspiró, la vida de su hermano era un caos. Desde que estaba en ese hospital su hermano había progresado maravillosamente, no habían conseguido parar aquellas disociaciones, pero por lo menos se controlaban en cierta forma. Pero últimamente Mario no se alejaba y si estaba en esa cama, con suero en la mano y demasiado demacrado, era por el exceso de fármacos que había consumido para "quitarse" la vida, pues su "Remus" no le amaba. Era difícil para Remus aceptar estas cosas. Si fuera una historia de terror, seguramente saldría huyendo, pero no era ficción y eso le atemorizaba bastante. Mario odiaba a Lucius y recordaba que en alguna visita, meses atrás, en la que los dos veían a Mathew, el chico pandillero hizo acto de presencia y casi asfixia al rubio, porque según él, Lucius lo abrazaba con demasiado cariño y le había susurrado palabras amorosas en el oído. Desde ese día, Mario sabía el porqué él no podía amarlo y decidió matar al rubio si volvía a verle...por eso también no había querido llamar a Lucius...no sabía con cual de las tres personalidades se tendría que enfrentar.  
  
-Solo espero que esto terminé con los mejores resultados. Se dijo y suspiró, sin dejar de acariciar el cabello de su hermano.  
  
+++  
  
-No me abandones....no lo soportaría. -No lo haré...yo siempre estaré contigo. -¿Me lo prometes? -Te lo prometo Lucius.....  
  
Remus le había besado en la comisura de los labios y después se recargó en su hombro, disfrutando del Jazz.  
  
-¿Me mentiste?. Preguntó a la luna que veía...ese recuerdo era muy sagrado para él. Ese día Remus le confirmó que no le dejaría y había hecho algo que jamás se imaginó...casi le había besado en los labios y eso...le fascinó.  
  
Tocó sus labios y cerró los ojos. Aquella experiencia había sido única...como si de improvisto el mundo fuera mágico y flotara. Solo había sido un roce pero para él fue un pacto.  
  
Había pasado toda la tarde descifrando las palabras de su padre pero aun no lograba dar en ese punto que estaba seguro le ayudaría a descansar. Remus era el mejor amigo, el mejor escuchando, aconsejando, cocinando...era único y perfecto. Le ayudaba con sus tareas, y alguna que otra vez a averiguar el número telefónico de alguna "presa". Siempre lo escuchaba, siempre tenía un consejo y siempre estaba para él. Jamás lo había defraudado y eso ninguna persona lo había hecho con él.  
  
Si lo protegía era por...celos, si, celos de que alguien lo apartara de su lado como lo hizo alguna vez Severus Snape. Celos de que consiguiera a alguien y se olvidara de él...celos de que ya no le mimara con sus caricias, con sus miradas, con su cuerpo sobre la cama cada vez que lo abrazaba, que lo sentía cerca y que le besaba la frente como señal de dulzura. No quería que nadie se lo llevara y tal vez su sobreprotección había sido la culpable de que Remus decidiera irse u ocultarle el hecho de que había mantenido un amorío con Sirius Black.  
  
-Yo te hubiera apoyado. Murmuró, tomando de su copa.- Mentira, te hubiera separado de él. Corrigió con una sonrisa.  
  
Suspiró...no sabía lo que le ocurría pero ahora que veía su casa tan...sola, rogaba por la compañía de su ángel. Era Miércoles, casi Jueves y esas noches solía disfrutarlas con su ángel, en esa casa, acompañados de Jazz o alguna película romántica, de esas que hacían que Remus se enfadara con los protagonistas por ser tan tontos y al final llorara por el final tan bonito. Él solía reír y abrazarlo para que dejara de llorar, después solía cargarlo hasta la cama, depositarlo con cariño y tenderse a su lado.  
  
-"Soy un estúpido, te he de parecer una muchachita". Solía decirle mientras limpiaba su rostro. -"No, para mi eres el ser más hermoso del mundo". Le respondía, aunque la coherencia entre lo dicho por su amigo y su respuesta, no era mucha.  
  
También solían llevar a su hijo de paseo y disfrutaba de que Remus los acompañara. Disfrutaba viéndolos a los dos sonreír o murmurar sobre las flores o las pinturas correctas que poner sobre el libro de colorear de su hijo. Amaba esos momentos, pero sobre todo, amaba que su inocente hijo le dijera: "Papi, ¿por qué no te casas con Papi Remus?". Solía sonreír y acariciarle los cabellos, pero jamás respondía nada, solo sabía que un sentimiento hermoso le inundaba con la sola idea de ver a Remus a su lado, como su pareja oficial, pero esto solo duraba una fracción de segundos por creerla...inverosímil.  
  
-Me siento solo. Nunca pensé que llegaría a acostumbrarme a tu presencia y a tú voz. Es verdad, has hecho por mi tantas cosas que jamás podría pagártelo. Hasta ahora es que me doy cuanta de ello y aunque me duela admitirlo, yo no tengo ningún derecho sobre tú vida y eso...me duele. Quiero que regreses, y si eso implica que estarás con...alguien más...lo soportaré...no me gusta compartirte con nadie pero eres el sol que ilumina las vidas ajenas y lo comprendo....seré feliz con la decisión que tomes. Pero no te alejes de mi Remus, no lo soportaría...por favor, no me dejes, yo...haré lo que me pidas pero por favor...no me dejes.  
  
Y sin siquiera imaginarlo, una lágrima cruzo el siempre despejado rostro del rubio. Con movimientos lentos despejó aquella gota salada y la miró con detenimiento. Nadie había logrado jamás sacarle una lágrima en toda su vida y ahora, con el simple recuerdo de Remus él....  
  
Como si esa gota simbolizara la revelación del por qué de la vida, él comprendió una cosa y se atrevió a reír mientras que dos lágrimas más se unían a la que había sido limpiada.  
  
Por fin había entendido, por fin lo comprendía todo....lastima que ya fuera demasiado tarde.  
  
El sonido del timbre le hizo regresar a la realidad. No pretendía responder, no quería ver a nadie. La insistencia le hizo levantar...tal vez era el abogado de su padre que le llevaba noticias nuevas sobre la adopción de su hijo...tal vez se habían confundido de departamento o tal vez era Remus...  
  
-No, él siempre tiene llave, no es tan descuidado como para olvidarlas. Se dijo y sin siquiera ver de quien se trataba, abrió la puerta, encontrándose con un par de ojos azules que lo miraban...con altivez.  
  
-Me costó mucho trabajo encontrar tú departamento Lucius Malfoy, pero después de indagar lo he conseguido. -¿Qué deseas?. Preguntó con voz retante. -Conversar...asuntos importantes. Informó levantando una ceja. -No tengo nada que tratar contigo. Lárgate. Dijo e iba a azotar la puerta pero el pie siempre oportuno de su visitante detuvo el portazo. -Es importante y créeme que no vendría hasta aquí de no ser necesario. -Que yo sepa nada nos une...¿o es acaso que pretendes conseguir información para de esa forma ganarte a Remus?...oh, lo olvidaba, tú ya lo tienes. Pronunció con odio y en ese momento quiso golpear al chico de cara bonita que estaba frente a él...no soportaba la idea de que su ángel lo hubiera dejado por... -Veo que ya sabes quien soy yo...bueno, la verdad no me sorprendería...con tus agentes merodeando por ahí, alguna información debiste de sacar. Rió con burla el joven de cabellos negros. -Lárgate antes de que te saque a patadas de aquí. Gruñó el rubio con enfado.  
  
Sirius rió, jamás pensó que su sola presencia llegaría alguna vez a molestar a alguien. Siempre imagino que su bien formado cuerpo, musculatura y porte fino encantarían a todos pero...ahora veía que no. Había escuchado hablar de Lucius Malfoy, el seductor Londinense; ahora que lo tenía frente a frente comprendía el porqué algunos de sus amigos deseaban volver a verlo, era muy atractivo.  
  
-Ahora comprendo el porqué eres tan famoso. Murmuró Sirius mientras acomodaba un mechón rebelde de cabello tras su oreja.- Y pensar que yo también me consideraba seductor.  
  
Lucius enarcó una ceja. El sujeto frente a él era bastante atractivo, no lo dudaba, pero él solo podía odiarle...le había arrebatado a su...  
  
-¿Dónde está Remus?. Cuestionó al darse cuenta de que Sirius Black debería de estar a miles de kilómetros de ahí con su ángel entre los brazos y en cambio estaba parado en el umbral de su puerta, aguardando. Eso le pareció sospechoso.  
  
-¿Y por qué se supone que tendría que estar conmigo?. Retó el joven de cabellos negros, mientras con éxito lograba infiltrarse en el departamento del rubio. -No te permití entrar...respóndeme, ¿qué le has hecho a Remus?. Él estaba contigo. Confirmó con rabia.  
  
Sirius recorrió el lugar minuciosamente. Había que reconocer el buen gusto decorativo del rubio. Con naturalidad se dejó caer en uno de los sillones, divertido por el rostro furico del rubio...sino supiera de su "refinamiento", estaba seguro de que ya lo hubiera sacado a golpes de su casa.  
  
-Sino te vas de mi casa ahora mismo... -Tranquilízate, y respira hondo. Sonrió divertido.- Cuando te hayas calmado y sentado, hablaremos con decencia. Ofreció.  
  
Lucius decidió serenarse y sentarse frente a su insolente invitado. Jamás un Malfoy se ensuciaba las manos con personas indeseables, pero aquella vez podía hacer una excepción. Miró los azules ojos de Sirius y descubrió en ellos un dejo de...¿tristeza?, ¿era a caso tristeza lo que veía?.  
  
-Que bueno que te calmaste, ahora podremos conversar Lucius Malfoy. Notificó Black y al instante su sonrisa se transformó en el dejo de tristeza que sus ojos encerraban. -Bien, te escucho. Solo te advierto que en el primer comentario que me desagrade, te largas. Advirtió el rubio y sacó un cigarrillo que buena falta le hacía en esos momentos.  
  
-Creo que ya me conoces y tonto me haría sino supiera de tus investigaciones...supe que preguntaste por mi en mi trabajo. Medio sonrió el chico, a lo que el rubio asintió.  
  
Los Malfoy no tenían porque negar sus actos y menos si sus intereses estaban de por medio.  
  
-Bien...bueno, sabrás entonces que Remus y yo... -Si has venido a pedirme permiso para estar con él, creo que yo no soy la persona indicada. Dijo el rubio con aire herido. -Lo se y jamás en mis cinco sentidos me arriesgaría a hacerlo y créeme que ya es demasiado estar aquí ahora y conversar con mi...rival.  
  
Ambos se miraron. Las cosas estaban cambiando. -¿Dónde está él?. Preguntó. La paciencia no era la virtud del rubio y aquella palabra que dijera el chico frente a él, aun retumbaba en sus oídos. -En...IMP.  
  
Lucius dejó caer el cigarro de su boca y miró a Sirius con gravedad.  
  
-Su...hermano está inestable y anoche lo llamaron para que él...asistiera. La voz de Sirius era suave. Ni un toque de arrogancia ni rebeldía había en ella. Aquello era grave.  
  
-¿QUÉ?...pero Remus...¿cómo está él?, ¿está bien?, ¿su hermano?, todo... -Está cansado, muy cansado pero se encuentra bien...creo que... -¿POR QUÉ NO ME DIJO NADA, POR QUÉ?. Gritó el rubio sin creer lo que escuchaba. Su ángel estaba solo, en el Instituto Medico Psiquiátrico, lidiando con un hermano que en cualquier momento podría matarlo por despecho y en lugar de llamarlo a él le llamaba a...Sirius Black, el estúpido hombre que lo había engañado una vez. -Él quería ir solo, no quería que nadie se enterara. Solo hizo las llamadas necesarias en sus empleos y en la Universidad...él necesitaba soledad. -Mucha, contigo a su lado. Bufó Lucius y apagó el cigarro que había dejado caer y quemaba su alfombra china. -Fue coincidencia, yo fui a verlo para... -¿A las cuatro de la mañana?, que conmovedor. No soy idiota Black y se perfectamente lo que un hombre como tú hace en el departamento de alguien a esa hora. -Pero... -Si pretendías decirme que tomabas el té, déjame reírme en tu cara. Yo se lo que tú quieres y no es precisamente una..."charla amiga". Las mordaces palabras hacían que la poca paciencia de Black se agotara...estaba a punto de dañar aquel bonito y blanco rostro pero....-"Remus". Pronunció y el rubio lo miró con odio.  
  
Sirius suspiró. No estaba ahí para discutir, sino para hacer la única obra en su vida que merecía la pena ser realizada y tenía que triunfar...tenía que hacerlo.  
  
-Mira Malfoy, no tengo tiempo de discutir y si vine aquí fue para que de una vez por todas hicieras algo por Remus. -Oh si, claro, lo que digas. Se mofó el chico y se sirvió un vodka triple. -Se que sabrás todo lo que anoche Remus y yo hablamos en ese café. -Y más que eso. Pronunció, recordando las fotografías que lo habían desquiciado. -Bien...creo que no lo sabes todo, de lo contrario no te comportarías así.  
  
Lucius lo miró desafiante. ¿Qué pretendía?, ¿a caso relatarle la noche apasionada que sostuvo con su ángel?, ¿o del como lo había acariciado mientras le hacia el amor y lo llevaba al clímax?.  
  
-Él...descubrió tu vigilancia y simplemente...la corrió. Prosiguió Sirius, sin hacer caso a la incredulidad del rubio.- No es tonto y yo lo conozco muy bien. Él debe tener su espacio y tú lo tratas como lobo en una jaula, ni siquiera puede aullar libremente sin que tú... -Yo hago lo que quiera. Jamás lo comprenderías. Un largo trago y de inmediato se sirvió otro. -Aunque no lo creas te comprendo y yo haría lo mismo pero...bueno, ese no es el punto, yo vine aquí para... -Mira, estoy arto de que todo el mundo me diga que hacer y que no. Yo hago lo que quiera y con quien quiera. Remus es Mío me oyes, Mío y puedo ponerle a la guardia de la reina si lo deseo. Ahora, si él despachó a la vigilancia, perfecto, quedó libre para revolcarse contigo, con un traidor que lo engañó vilmente con el cuento del chico enamorado. Él es un idiota por caer en tu juego nuevamente. Rió, tal parecía que los tragos se le había subido de inmediato, pues al cálculo de Sirius, ya llevaba...siete y ahora no sabía lo que decía.-Dime, es más, cuéntame como es en la cama. Por qué sabrás que yo jamás lo he probado, siempre lo respeté y siempre le di lo mejor, pero tal parece que le gusta el masoquismo. Dime, ¿cómo gime?, ¿cómo lo coges?: rápido, lento?...¿te grita, te entierra las uñas, sus orgasmos son únicos...su piel es especial?.  
  
Sirius lo miraba incrédulo...el rubio estaba muy dolido.  
  
-Dime, anda, yo también quiero saberlo y es más, cuando él regrese me lo llevaré a la cama...pero necesito saber que es lo que le gusta, ¿o puedo darle de todo?. Reía, pero también lloraba, para ese momento se había sentado en uno de los sillones.- Yo siempre lo traté con dulzura, con amor...yo lo adoro, es mi vida...nadie puede tocarlo, es solo mío...pero tú y ese maldito Snape lo profanaron...yo quería ser el primero en su vida, el único...quería llevarme sus primeros gemidos de pasión y quería probar sus labios cuando pronunciara mi nombre con devoción...yo quería hacerlo mío para que nadie lo dañara pero no pude...por eso lo vigilo, por eso le quito de encima alimañas como tú y ese frío y estúpido Snape que odié hasta el día de su muerte...pero nada funcionó...tú me lo has quitado, me has quitado al Amor de Mí Vida y ya nada puedo hacer al respecto...nada.  
  
Su vos flaqueó y cerró los ojos...las lágrimas afloraban sin poder detenerse y algunos espasmos se evidenciaban en su estilizada figura. Black no creía lo que veía....ante él y como jamás lo imaginó, Lucius Malfoy estaba llorando...llorando por amor. Dejó que el rubio sacara sus sentimientos. Acababa de presenciar una confesión histórica y ciertamente eso era lo único que le faltaba para resignarse completamente.  
  
-Para cuando termines de llorar...tal vez puedas escucharme...tu causa aun no está perdida Lucius Malfoy. Susurró mientras contemplaba como las estrellas brillaban en el firmamento, dándole un toque muy particular a aquel paisaje que reflejaba esperanzas.  
  
***  
Miraba como el pasto húmedo se sumergía ante las pisadas de su hermano, o mejor dicho, de Román, el sacerdote que ahora oraba hincado y mirando al cielo. Era increíble como una persona podía cambiar en tan pocos minutos. El doctor encargado de su hermano le decía que aquellas disociaciones eran a consecuencia de demasiado estrés o sobrecarga emocional, que algunas personas reaccionaban diferente a la otra y que en muchos casos...ya no regresaban.  
  
Martirio para él el pensar que su hermano ya no regresaría. El doctor le había dicho que su sistema inmunológico estaba demasiado débil por la sobrecarga de medicamentos y sobre todo de relajantes y anti- depresivos. Desde que tratara de "suicidarse" su salud no estaba completamente bien y es que nadie podía adivinar cuando Mathew podía controlarse y cuando no.  
  
-He terminado de orar a Dios nuestro señor. ¿Has terminado tú?. Escuchó que una gentil voz le decía. -Si, ya terminé. Mintió con sonrisa en labios. -Muy bien, entonces entremos a desayunar. Debes estar hambriento. Ofreció el "sacerdote" con gentileza.  
  
Remus asintió y siguió al hombre hacia el comedor.  
  
-Este recinto es ideal para descansar. No sabes lo que tengo que hacer para que en mi congregación me dejen descansar. Siempre he sido muy enfermizo, pero acepto mi salud como sacrificio que Dios me ha enviado. -Me lo imagino. Respondió Remus. Era increíble como cada personalidad tenía su mundo y así la veían siempre. -El cocinero es bastante bueno. ¿No comerás?. Preguntó el hombre, mirando que el chico pálido no tocaba su plato. -No tengo hambre. Respondió con sinceridad. -Tienes que comer. Puedo ver que tú salud no es muy buena tampoco y con mayor motivo tienes que hacerlo. Mi padre, que Dios lo tenga en su gloria, decía que una comida balanceada ayuda a tú organismo a resistir las tragedias. Yo pienso lo mismo. Aconsejó el sacerdote, limitándose a beber de su baso de jugo. -Su padre debió ser muy sabio. Tenía razón en ello. Sonrió Remus. -Si, lo era y mamá lo quería demasiado. -¿Tuvo usted...hermanos?. Se atrevió a preguntar el chico pálido. -Si, tuve un hermano, pero murió a causa de una pulmonía mal tratada. Fue una pérdida horrible, mis padres lloraron días enteros y yo me refugié en la oración. Mi hermano era muy querido. Sabes, a veces he llegado a pensar que te le pareces, mucho en realidad. Pero eso es imposible, ¿verdad?.  
  
Remus bajó la cabeza y friccionó sus manos. ¿Cuánto tiempo iba a soportar vivir entre mentiras?. Siempre hablando con su hermano como si él fuera un desconocido, como si las cosas que le contara fueran reales y sintiendo su interior quebrarse. -¿Te encuentras bien?. -Si, solo...me duele la cabeza, no se preocupe. ¿Le importa si lo dejo un momento solo?. -No hijo, ve y descansa un poco. Yo se que la tarea de acompañar a un sacerdote como yo llega a cansar, pero créeme, ya tendrás tú recompensa hijo. Ve con Dios. Despidió el hombre, a lo que Remus solo asintió y dejó el comedor del hospital tan deprisa como pudo.  
  
Caminó y se sentó en una de las bancas del lugar, en donde podría visualizar algunos pacientes con sus familiares. Suspiró hondo. Viéndolo de manera realista, sería muy tonto llevar a su hermano a vivir con él. Tal vez por eso la trabajadora social del lugar había faltado a la cita. Era verdad que su hermano mejoraba pero...aun faltaba demasiado y él no estaba seguro de poder soportarlo todo sin derrumbarse. Se sentía débil, impotente y muy solo.  
  
A veces quería salir gritando, huyendo de los problemas. Pero no podía hacerlo, simplemente porque su hermano lo necesitaba y era el único vínculo familiar que le quedaba. Amaba a su hermano demasiado, pero también odiaba su incapacidad para distinguir la realidad de la fantasía. Muchas veces llegó a culparse por el destino que le tocara vivir, pero sabía que era una prueba más para salir adelante y eso tenía que hacerlo.  
  
-En cuanto termine de estudiar, te sacaré de aquí Mathew. Le pagaré todo a los Malfoy y desapareceremos juntos. Ni tu ni yo nos merecemos este suplicio. Susurró mientras el viento jugaba con sus cabellos.  
  
Sabía que la idea era estúpida pero...solo esa esperanza lo alimentaba, la cual consistía en sacarlo del hospital rehabilitado.  
  
-¿Puedo sentarme?. Escuchó que alguien le decía. -Si. Dijo sin mirar al hombre de bata blanca a su lado. -¿Cómo está Mathew?. Preguntó el hombre. -Dirá el Padre Román. Sonrió con ironía el chico. -Ho si, hace un momento lo miré conversando con algunos pacientes sobre la divinidad de Dios. Había olvidado lo apacible que ellos se ponen al escucharlo. Sonrió el doctor.  
  
Remus no lo miró. Odiaba cuando el hombre le seguía el juego a su hermano. ¿Qué no podía decirle la verdad?.  
  
-Se que es difícil para ti y que ahora has llegado a un punto desesperante, pero sabes que no puedo decirle la verdad a tu hermano. Aun no está preparado. -¿Y cuando lo estará?. Cuestionó casi gritando.  
  
El hombre solo sonrió y Remus suspiró hondo. Estaba comenzando a perder la esperanza y la paciencia. -Da gracias de que Mario no ha aparecido, no quiero ni imaginar lo que haría. -Yo estoy aquí, no hará nada mientras me vea. Recuerde que está enamorado de mi. Respondió el chico tocando su cabeza. -¿Te duele la cabeza?. -Si, bastante. Las migrañas regresan. Dijo cerrando los ojos y masajeando sus sienes. -Vamos adentro y te daré algo para eso. Debes dormir un poco también. -No quiero dejarlo solo. Respondió simplemente. -No lo está, ahora su vigilancia es mayor. -Pero si intenta... -Hoy se encuentra un poco mejor, ya lo viste, hasta caminó. No te preocupes tanto por él y descansa. Le pediré a alguien que te lleve al Hotel Paris. No está muy lejos y ahí podrás descansar un poco. Yo te llamaré si surge algún percance.  
  
Remus pensó con detenimiento el ofrecimiento. El hotel estaba a quince minutos del hospital, su cabeza explotaba y tenía que descansar....recordó entonces que también era humano y necesitaba recobrar fuerzas.  
  
-De acuerdo. Dijo el chico pálido.  
  
Comienza el: NC-17 o LEMON (((Están avisados)))  
  
Miró la puerta largamente...¿entrar o no entrar?. Una mucama le había proporcionado la llave y ahora se debatía entre irrumpir en su intimidad o no. Se suponía que él entre todas las personas era el menos indeciso, pero desde que comprendiera que él necesitaba su espacio...todo había cambiado.  
  
El corazón latía tan rápido que pensó saldría por su pecho en cualquier momento. Solo la puerta de la habitación miraba, más sabía que en el interior...él se encontraba. Respiró hondo, alisó su chaqueta, peinó sus largos cabellos y después de repetir en su mente lo estúpido que se veía haciendo eso, entró. Ya estaba decidido.  
  
El interior estaba totalmente en penumbras, pero fue perfectamente capaz de distinguir su fragancia Francesa, aquella que sus sentidos conocían a la perfección. Simplemente le encantaba. Caminó lentamente, cuidando de no hacer ruido o de no golpearse con algún objeto. Podía sentir como sus pies temblaban y como la respiración comenzaba a agitarse. Se sentía extraño, nervioso...con miedo. ¿Qué pasaría si él no...lo quería?. Era la interrogante que había surcado su cabeza durante todo el trayecto hasta ahí. Descubrir sentimientos había sido muy difícil para el seductor londinense, pero compartir esos sentimientos...era otra cosa.  
  
Con lentitud se acercó a la cama y lo miró. Un rayo intruso de luna se escapaba por la cortina, bañando su pálido rostro de una luz celestial. Dormía bajo un sueño profundo, ajeno a todo lo que en la vida real se presentara. Era una visión única, una visión que siempre le había fascinado y simplemente por ser él, el portador de tanta magnificencia. Con precaución se sentó a su lado y con manos temblorosas apartó un mechón café del rostro que admiraba. Viéndole así, tan apacible y sin preocupaciones, Remus lucía agotado, pero ciertamente encantador. No pudo resistir el impulso de recostarse a su lado y de abrazarlo. Las emociones sentidas eran demasiadas y el pecho producía un dulce dolor que jamás había experimentado. Continuó acariciándole, sintiendo y rememorando cada facción, cada rasgo, cada movimiento que su mente conocía como a nadie en ese mundo.  
  
-Perdóname. Susurró muy despacio a su oído.-Soy un ciego y celoso posesivo. Sonrió por tal calificativo.-Yo soy el único culpable de todo. Me merezco que no quieras hablarme más, pero...no me merezco que te alejes. Yo sin ti muero, simplemente lo hago y la sola idea me hace...¿Sabes qué?. Preguntó sonriendo.- Yo...he descubierto algo. Es un sentimiento muy hermoso, siempre me acompañó pero hasta ahora sé de lo que se trata. Me he enamorado. Sonrió ante la palabra que en otro tiempo hubiera sido causa de risa burlona, pero que ahora lo era de orgullo y de sinceridad. Acarició aún mas, atreviéndose a delinear incluso los labios entreabiertos del durmiente...tanta tentación prohibida.  
  
Sintió entonces como el cuerpo a su lado se movía y entonces él decidió levantarse un poco, solo para darle al durmiente el espacio necesario para acostumbrarse a su persona.  
  
Cuando abrió los ojos percibió una presencia en la habitación. Lo primero que hizo fue tensarse y después de agudizar sus sentidos, cual lobo en peligro, reconoció un olor en particular.  
  
-¿Lucius?. Preguntó, dudando en la cuestión. -¿Cómo me reconociste?. Fue la pregunta del rubio. -Tú olor es...inconfundible. Respondió, suspirando y volviendo a recostarse en la cama. Por un momento pensó lo peor.  
  
El rubio sonrió. Comenzaban por buen camino.  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí Lucius?. Dijo el chico pálido de repente. -Vine a...tú amigo Black me contacto. Fue la respuesta más simple y completa que en toda su vida hubiera dado. -Ha. Dijo solamente. Ya se imaginaba algo así desde que una enfermera le dijera que su amigo se había marchado. En un principio pensó que regresaba a su trabajo y vida, pero después una corazonada le indicó que...  
  
-¿Solo Ha?. Vaya con tu sentido del humor. Rió el rubio y se recostó al lado de Remus. -No debiste haber venido. Mathew se encuentra bien. -¿Y tú?. Cuestionó, tratando de ver los dorados ojos de su amigo en la oscuridad.  
  
Remus no respondió de inmediato. Por alguna extraña razón sentía el ambiente un poco...distinto. La presencia del rubio le provocaba escalofríos...jamás había ocurrido. Esta vez pudo distinguir que algo sucedería.  
  
-Yo estoy bien. Lo más seguro es que entre hoy y mañana regresé a Londres. Respondió cerrando los ojos. Su corazón comenzaba a latir muy deprisa. -Me tenías preocupado. Murmuró Lucius, acariciando la mejilla de su amigo. -No tendrías porqué preocuparte Lucius. Yo "sé" cuidarme solo. Pronunció, recalcando la última frase con algo de...indignación.  
  
El rubio suspiró. Ya era hora de aclarar ciertos puntos.  
  
-Se que estás molesto por lo del otro días. Comenzó, sin dejar sus caricias.-Pero tú jamás me habías dicho nada sobre ese tipo y yo pensé que... -Sabes algo, ya me cansé de decirte todo sobre mi vida Lucius. Sirius fue mi amante, si, lo confieso y también que me mintió, pero que yo quiera o no regresar con él es mi problema, ¿comprendes?. Cuestionó, apartándose de la mano del rubio que comenzaba a bajar por su cuello. -Si pero...eres lo más valioso que tengo Remus y no me gusta que...nada te suceda. Ya bastante tienes con todo lo que te está sucediendo. -Yo puedo defenderme solo y no necesito a toda tu cuadrilla de espionaje para cuidarme. Debatió el chico pálido. Era la primera vez que hablaban del tema.- ¿Pensaste que jamás descubriría a tus guarda espaldas?.  
  
Lucius sonrió, fue un iluso al imaginar que él jamás se daría cuenta de su guardia secreta.  
  
-Sirius es un buen amigo, nada más y él jamás me haría daño. No se atrevería. Pronunció con un suspiro. No podía enfadarse con Lucius por más que lo intentara. -Si, ya lo se, me mostró su...bonito golpe. Rió el rubio, recordando la mandíbula morada del chico rebelde.  
  
Remus sonrió y se sonrojó un poco. -¿Entonces él te contó lo que.... -Si. Me dijo que te había besado pero que tú lo golpeaste y saliste de la cafetería bastante enfadado. Ha, todo esto tras informarle que no volviera a hacer eso pues tú ya...tenías a una persona en el corazón y que jamás podrías sacarla. Susurró el rubio y Remus se tensó un poco.- Dime Lindura, ¿tú...amaste a Black?. Preguntó con el corazón pendido de un hilo.  
  
Remus tragó saliva y sus labios secos no podían despegarse. Cualquier cosa que dijera sería el inicio o el fin de las cosas. Su corazón decía que lo confesara todo de una vez pero su razón se oponía. No quería perder al rubio, no lo quería y si para conservarlo tenía que permitirle indagar en su vida como hasta ahora...lo haría.  
  
-No. Susurró apenas audible. -¿Entonces porqué... -Lucius, no creo que debamos hablar de estas cosas. Aun no me dices el como entraste o supiste donde encontrarme. Dijo, cambiando de tema. Decirle a Lucius la verdadera razón por la que estuvo con Sirius Black, era revelar sus verdaderos sentimientos y él no estaba para soportar un rechazo. Por lo menos no en ese momento. -Ya te dije que tu amigo ese me dijo donde estabas y en cuanto pude manejé hasta el hospital. Ahí el doctor que atiende a tu hermano me dijo que te envió aquí por tu dolor de cabeza a descansar y entrar aquí fue simple. Una sonrisa lo hace todo. Dijo el rubio y Remus supo que su seductor amigo había hecho de las suyas nuevamente.-¿Por qué no me llamaste?. -No quise molestarte. Ya has hecho demasiado por mi y además tú....no quise molestarte. Volvió a repetir. ¿Qué más podía decirle?. -Sabes que no es ninguna molestia. Nada de lo que se refiera a ti lo es. Pronunció, acariciando nuevamente la mejilla sonrojada del chico pálido. -Yo...no quiero ser una carga o molestia para ti Lucius. Creo que con todo lo que haces por mi es suficiente. No quiero que... -Me preocupo porque me importas. Silenció el rubio, poniendo un par de dedos sobre los temblorosos labios de Remus.-¿Sabes que sentí cuando supe que Black se había marchado contigo?.  
  
Remus palideció y un sudor frío bajo por su rostro. La situación se estaba volviendo bastante...extraña y el presentimiento que sentía no ayudaba en mucho.  
  
-Creo que...te hice recordar a Severus, ¿no es así?. Preguntó dubitativo el chico. -Si. Murmuró el rubio con pesadez.- Pensé que te...perdía de nuevo. -Pero jamás me... -Yo lo sentí así y perdóname por lo que voy a decirte pero...odié a Snape con mi ser. Lo odié por llevarte lejos de mi y por...ganarse tú corazón. Susurró, delineando los labios de un Remus bastante nervioso.- Cuando supe que te habías marchado con Black yo...quise morir. Lo quise hacer porque te habían apartado de nueva cuenta de mi vida y porque...existía la posibilidad de que regresarás con él y ya no volvieras conmigo. -Sirius es un amigo y la otra noche cuando me fui el me siguió a casa para...bueno...tu sabes, es bastante terco también. Sonrió recordando el golpe y las dos horas en que el chico estuvo golpeando en su puerta para que le abriera. -Cuando me llamaron del hospital él estaba conmigo...bueno, en la puerta. -¿Después de que te llamé?. Preguntó el rubio. -Si. Tal vez notaste mi situación. No quise depender de ti Lucius, mi hermano me necesitaba y solo yo podía acudir a su llamado, Sirius solo me hizo el favor de llevarme al hospital y de acompañarme una horas, mientras mi hermano se establecía por completo. Tuve que relatarle todo y él comprendió...Guardó silencio. Por un momento casi menciona sus sentimientos, algo que Sirius no toleró del todo pero, ¿qué se hacía?.  
  
Lucius sonrió. Al parecer el chico modelo no le había mentido. Aun estaba celoso de él por atreverse a tocar a su adorado chico, pero ahora las cosas iban a solucionarse y pasara lo que pasara, los dos continuarían siendo buenos amigos.  
  
-Será mejor que me lave la cara para regresar al hospital. Creo que dormí demasiado. -¿Ya te sientes mejor?. -Si, el doctor supo darme el medicamento apropiado. Sonrió, sentándose en la cama, seguido muy de cerca por el rubio.  
  
Una pequeña lámpara se encontraba del lado opuesto de él, más específicamente, del lado de Lucius. A buena hora se le ocurría al hotel no tener dos lámparas y el apagador de luz estaba bastante lejos. En conclusión, o encendía la lámpara o se arriesgaba a tropezar con algo.  
  
-Lucius, ¿podrías encender la lámpara?. Pidió. -No. Respondió el rubio con una sonrisa juguetona. -Lucius, necesito levantarme. -Es tarde, quédate en cama. Continuó diciendo el chico. -Lucius, no estoy bromeando. Retó Remus con desesperación. -Ni yo. Préndela tú si quieres. Rió, interceptando el camino entre la dichosa lámpara y su amigo.  
  
Remus bufó. Lo exasperaba gravemente el tener que lidiar con un Lucius juguetón. Se encontraba demasiado tenso y nervioso como para jugar con el rubio y no quería arriesgarse a caer con algún mueble. Maldijo el minuto en el que decidió dormir del lado contrario a la lámpara. Lucius por su parte disfrutaba el enfado de su amigo. Aquellos juegos infantiles siempre terminaban en risas y en regaños por parte del pálido chico, pero ahora quería otra cosa.  
  
Con decisión, Remus se levantó de la cama. No iba a forcejear con el rubio sobre el colchón. Era más sencillo rodear y encender la bendita cosa. Lucius rió y rápidamente se levantó, obstaculizando el paso nuevamente. -Lucius, muévete, no estoy jugando. Dijo exasperado. -Ni yo. Repitió el rubio con sonrisa en labios. -Lucius...ya. Casi gritó. Sus mejillas comenzaban a colorearse de rojo y no precisamente por pena. -No me moveré, si quieres encender la lámpara tendrás que pasar sobre mí o arriesgarte a caer por ahí. No voy a levantarte. Mencionó con tono pícaro.  
  
Un gruñido dejó escapar Remus de su garganta y dispuesto a emplear la técnica de judo más eficaz para dejar al rubio fuera de combate, se acercó a él.  
  
Lo demás sucedió bastante rápido. Remus tomó los hombros del rubio y lo lanzó con facilidad hacia la cama, pero el rubio fue rápido también y sin que el chico pálido se percatara, tomó su camisa y la haló, provocando que su amigo cayera sobre él. Después, en un arrebato de furia, Remus trató de levantarse, pero el rubio volvió a impedírselo, rodando sobre la cama para quedar esta vez él, sobre un pálido y enfadado chico.  
  
-Lucius, muévete ahora. No lo repetiré de nuevo. Comunicó Remus con bastante molestia.  
  
Lucius solo sonreía. Sus brillante y blanca dentadura podía ser observada por el pequeño alo de luz que envolvía su rostro.  
  
-Lucius, hazlo ahora o... -Está bien, lo haré. Dijo con sensualidad el rubio.- Té Amo. Murmuró sobre los labios de un estático Remus y acto seguido, simplemente le besó.  
  
Un movimiento rítmico, suave y muy romántico efectuó Lucius Malfoy sobre los labios de su hasta ahora, mejor amigo. Jamás había besado así, siempre se dedicó a escudriñar con fiereza dentro de sus presas, pero jamás se atrevió a disfrutar como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento. Los labios de Remus eran suaves y dulces, perfectos a fin de cuentas.  
  
Remus no sabía que hacer, por fin su sueño se hacía realidad y se sentía...perfecto. Se atrevió a corresponder y sintió que aquello era mejor que un sueño. Mil veces soñó con el sabor de Lucius sobre sus labios, mil veces buscó un sabor que lo definiera y mil veces despertó con un sabor diferente. Ahora podía estar seguro de que ninguno de sus sueños había comprobado el verdadero sabor de un beso Malfoy.  
  
Con sumo cuidado Lucius le indicó a Remus que abriera la boca y por vez primera la lengua de su pálido compañero probó. Era una delicia indescriptible. Jamás pensó que un beso pudiera ser tan afrodisíaco, la droga perfecta de la cual jamás se desprendería. Mordió y lamió un poco los labios que de igual forma seguían con el beso que se había vuelto apasionado. Demasiados sentimientos para dejarlos escapar en un simple roce romántico.  
  
Entonces Lucius se atrevió a más y con sumo cuidado introdujo una mano por debajo de la camisa azul de su compañero. Su piel era electrizante y pudo sentir que lo mismo le causaba a él.  
  
-Lucius...Lucius...no. Murmuraba Remus sin desprenderse de la boca del rubio. -Shh, solo déjame. -Lucius....NO. Gritó empujando al rubio.  
  
Ambos respiraban con agitación. Lucius miraba interrogante, buscando una respuesta que Remus tal vez no le daría.  
  
-No quiero ser tú juguete o diversión del día. No pensé que llegarías a esto solo por...retenerme. Pronunció el chico pálido con agitación. No podía mirar al rubio a los ojos. Aquel beso había sido increíble pero...no iba a ser el juguete sexual de Lucius Malfoy solo por diversión. Lo amaba, pero no estaba dispuesto a rebajarse solo por... -¿A caso no escuchaste lo que te dije?. Té Amo Remus, te amo como jamás amé a nadie. -Yo no... -Mírame. Le pidió, levantando el mentón de un Remus sonrojado.  
  
Lucius sonrió. El fisgón rayo de luna le daba de lleno al rostro agitado y sonrojado de Remus. Era la más bella imagen que su cabeza hubiera podido recordar. Simplemente la persona a quién amaba se encontraba frente a él y no la dejaría escapar, no después de tanto sufrimiento.- Mi soledad desaparece cuando estoy contigo, cuando te miro, cuando me sonríes. Eres mi vida, lo eres todo y sin embargo te necesito a mi lado. Amar es demasiado poco para expresar mi verdadero sentir. No te vallas, no te alejes, te necesito, sin tu amor yo no soy nada y estoy dispuesto a hacerlo todo para que me creas.  
  
Remus jamás había escuchado palabras más sinceras salir de los labios del rubio. Si aquello era un sueño, no quería despertar. Lucius, su Lucius le estaba diciendo que le amaba y que lo necesitaba. No pudo reprimir un par de lágrimas. Aquello era su sueño, su sueño vuelto realidad.  
  
-No llores vida mía. Sé que no sientes lo mismo que yo pero... -Cállate, cállate ciego egocéntrico, ¿a caso no te das cuenta de lo que yo siento?. Te he amado desde siempre y solo soñaba con este momento. Busqué otras bocas para borrar mi amor no correspondido, pero ninguna pudo jamás borrar tú imagen de mi mente ni de mi corazón. Jamás he amado a nadie como te amo a ti, ni siquiera a Severus. Yo tampoco soy nada sin ti, no lo soy. Pronunció sollozante y en un arrebato de alegría infinita volvió a unir sus labios con los de su amor.  
  
Lucius sintió calidez y felicidad infinita. Siempre estuvo ciego y jamás vio que su Remus lo hacia todo por él. Ahora comprendía las muestras de amor incondicional que él le demostraba.  
  
Remus saboreó nuevamente los labios de Lucius, su Lucius desde ahora. Siempre había soñado con ese momento y ahora que lo tenía...lo guardaría y no le dejaría marchar. Sintió entonces como el rubio lo recostaba nuevamente en la cama y como esta vez desprendía uno a uno los botones de su camisa. Sabía lo que a continuación sucedería y dejó que prosiguiera. Lo deseaba, simplemente lo deseaba y estaba seguro de que no era sexo solamente, sería Amor.  
  
Lucius besó el cuello que a su parecer sabía a miel y a dulce elixir. Lo recorrió completamente, sintiendo como Remus gemía levemente ante sus caricias. Tocó la electrizante piel pálida y supo entonces que ninguna jamás se le parecería. Él era único y juró jamás buscar otra boca, otro cuerpo, otro corazón que no fuera el de su adorado Remus.  
  
Remus sentía explotar su interior con cada caricia y toque dado con amor. Sabía que Lucius jamás había hecho eso y se sintió tremendamente afortunado. Con sensualidad deslizó fuera la camisa y pantalones del rubio y con deleite sintió como este se estremecía completamente al toque de sus manos sobre su espalda. Era simplemente perfecto.  
  
El rubio se dedicó entonces a bajar por el pecho pálido y a succionar con lentitud y deleite las tetillas excitadas de su próximo amante...no, de su único amante. Remus sería el único desde ese día. Lamió y bajó lentamente acariciando a la vez el costado y la espalda que de vez en cuando se enarcaba al sentir el éxtasis impreso en cada caricia especial.  
  
Remus acariciaba los largos cabellos platinados que alguna vez acaricio pero no como en ese momento, no con pasión desmedida ni con posesión. Sintió entonces como Lucius lo desnudaba completamente y admiraba su cuerpo. Si, ya le había pertenecido a varios antes, pero en todos miraba unos ojos grises, un cabello rubio, una boca y carisma sensual que lo deleitaba. En sus amantes veía la imagen de Lucius Malfoy y con él hacía el amor cada vez. Ahora el verdadero se encontraba besando sus piernas, recorriéndolo con esa lengua apasionada y fogosa que un millón de veces deseó para él. Lucius le daba amor, amor puro y él entonces se sintió dichoso e inmensamente feliz.  
  
El rubio lamió la ingle derecha de Remus y este gimió alto, gimió con todas sus fuerzas, más aun al sentir que Lucius saborear un poco del líquido espeso que su erecta hombría dejaba escapar.  
  
Con tranquilidad regresó hasta la boca de su amante y sintió como Remus acariciaba su hombría, como masajeaba, como le incitaba a continuar con sus caricias. Se dejó llevar entonces por las manos diestras del chico pálido y sintió como su ser entero gimió ante un movimiento acompasado con su caderas. Remus le estaba indicando que lo quería dentro de él y eso haría.  
  
Se besaron con mayor intensidad, teniendo solo el sonido de sus respiraciones o de sus lenguas chocar. La cama danzaba despacio, insinuantemente con cada movimiento sobre ella.  
  
-Lucius...Lucius...si. Gemía Remus, al sentir nuevamente las caricias del rubio sobre su piel. -Eres tan hermoso...tan puro...tan mío. Susurraba de regreso el rubio, dándole el placer que su amante necesitaba.  
  
Remus movía las caderas deseoso de más, sintiendo su erección chocar con el sudoroso y bien formado abdomen del rubio. Eso lo excitaba al punto de casi gritar y rogar por más placer que las manos de Lucius le ofrecían.  
  
Lentamente Lucius volvió a descender y esta vez disfrutó de la erección de un Remus que enarcó la espalda y grito su nombre con deseo. Esto le bastó para introducir un dedo en el interior de su jadeante amante y prepararlo para la próxima intromisión. Sus deseos por fin se harían realidad, se llevaría los gemidos de su amante y no solo eso, Amor.  
  
-Lucius...no pares...sigue....más.......OH LUCIUS!!. Volvió a gritar el chico pálido, mientras sentía que su interior gritaba y se moría por explotar ante la muestra de éxtasis y fogosidad de Lucius.  
  
-Te amo...Te amo. Repitió el rubio al subir nuevamente hasta la boca de su amante y besarle con posesión y deseo. En ese instante las piernas de Remus se enredaron en su cintura y pudo penetrarlo con facilidad, sintiendo el dolor que su ángel demostrara en sus facciones.  
  
-Yo... -Continua...mi Vida. Le indicó Remus, al besarle el cuello con deleite, dejando a su paso la pasión desmedida de la que su cuerpo era preso.  
  
Lucius gimió e invistió con poderío, sintiendo las manos de Remus recorrer su espalda, sus caderas, sus glúteos. Comenzó entonces a moverse con gentileza, disfrutando de los quejidos de su compañero. Quejidos que le inundaban el alma de amor profundo, de un sentimiento que jamás, con nadie, había experimentado.  
  
-Eres perfecto...hermoso, ángel, demonio...mi vida entera. Susurraba el rubio mientras envestía con más fuerza y acariciaba la erección de su amante. -Y tú eres la fruta prohibida que ahora me posee y que jamás dejaré escapar. -Eres mi droga, mi perdición... -Eres mi agonía, mi vida, mi muerte... -Eres Mi Hermoso Camino. Dijeron al unísono mientras Lucius halaba a Remus a su regazo y le besaba los labios con hambre y sed de más.  
  
Caricias, besos, gritos y envestidas feroces. Desvaríos por la locura del amor y un éxtasis cercano, los dos explotaron, dejando la danza unísona de la que sus cuerpos eran presos, sintiendo la semilla de uno inundar al otro, sintiendo el amor y la vida del otro.  
  
Agotados cayeron en la cama pero el cansancio de sus cuerpos no bastó para impedir que sus labios continuaran deseándose, besándose con destellos de locura misma. Lucius mordió el labio inferior de su amante, mientras que Remus lo hizo con el superior del rubio.  
  
Agitados entonces se miraron y aunque los cuerpos cansados y sudorosos se encontraban, se dedicaron a contemplarse como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacían.  
  
-Eres hermoso ángel mío. Susurró el rubio al oído del pálido chico. -Te amo Lucius, simplemente te amo y yo... -Y yo te amo también...verás que todo cambiará, te lo prometo. -¿Entonces ya no buscarás... -A nadie, te tengo ahora y nada me falta. -¿Y no me seguirás con... -Confió en ti mi vida. Besó sus labios una y otra vez.-¿ Y tú tampoco buscaras alivio en brazos ajenos?. Cuestionó mirando las orbes doradas que brillaban con ilusión. -Jamás Lucius, si llegué a hacerlo alguna vez fue por sacarte de aquí adentro. Señaló su corazón.- Pero ahora se que...ya no es necesario. -De lo contrario tu derecha es bastante buena mi amor. Rió el rubio y Remus se sonrojó de nueva cuenta por el golpe no intencional que le diera a Sirius. No gustaba de utilizar sus técnicas de defensa, pero aquella ocasión fue...distinta. -Oh, Remus, luces divino. Sonrió el rubio, robándole un beso a su sonrojado amante.- A Draco le dará gusto saber que por fin estaremos juntos. Los tres juntos por fin. Murmuró tocando la nariz del pálido chico. -Y mi hermano por fin lo conocerá...después de todo mi mentirilla piadosa rindió frutos. Rió con felicidad. -¿Cuál mentirilla piadosa?. Cuestionó el rubio enarcando una ceja. Remus lo miró. Muchas veces dio gracias por el hermoso camino que le habían enviado para vivir al lado del rubio. En otras ocasiones maldecía su suerte por no poder ser él quien estuviera en la cama o en el corazón del rubio. Sinceramente no le importaba como Lucius había llegado a descubrir el Amor que desde siempre él llevaba muy escondido. Solo le importaba compartir cada minuto, cada segundo y toda la vida al lado de su Amante y Amigo. Severus Snape y Sirius Black fueron en su vida un punto de importancia terminal. Ahora necesitaba ver hacia el futuro y caminar de la mano de aquel ser que había conseguido arrebatarle el dolor y la tristeza del rostro y la había remplazado con Amor infinito.  
  
Remus le acarició el rostro, y miró en las orbes grises del rubio, que él pensaba lo mismo. Sonrió entonces con felicidad, no absoluta porque aun quedaba la esperanza de que su hermano sanara; pero por ahora...era inmensamente feliz y nada, absolutamente nada le arrebataría esa dicha.  
  
-Sigo esperando la respuesta mi amor. Dijo el rubio en tono de reproche. -Eso, mi querido Señor Malfoy, ya se lo responderé después.- Rió besando los labios del rubio.- Por ahora...me interesan otras cosas mucho más productivas y...ejercitantes. -¿No te cansas verdad?. Rió Lucius abrazando posesivamente a su desde ese día novio. -No. Fue toda la respuesta del pálido chico, antes de ser él quien invirtiera las posiciones en la cama y comenzara a besar el cuello sensible del rubio. Aun la noche era joven y sus vidas...acababan de comenzar.  
  
KATRINNA LE FAY  
  
Bien, espero que el experimento haya resultado convincente, yip.  
Gracias por apoyar este proyecto loco y por leer algo bastante largo,  
espero no se hayan aburrido.  
  
Dedicado a mis dos estrellas como siempre (Doris y Claudia)  
A mi Chibi adorada que jamás cambia  
Rebeca querida, esperando no fallarte.  
Y a mis nuevas aliadas de locuras: Little My, Aura, Ayesha y todas las  
chicas del "Reino" por dejarme entrar en un mundo tan maravilloso  
(((y rogando por que no me linchen por lo sucedido con Severus y Sirius  
respectivamente, sorry)))  
  
Gracias a todos por leer, recordando me escriban y manden sus opiniones a cualquiera de mis tres direcciones. Espero seguir adelante y mejorar en futuros proyectos. Todo sea por el mundo slashero o Yaoi que curiosamente hace un año descubrí y en el cual he encontrado la pasión y entrega que jamás había experimentado. A parte de todo, un fic conmemorativo. Cuídense y nos vemos en mi próxima locura.  
  
katrinna_le_fay@yahoo.com.mx  
  
katrinna_le_fay@hotmail.com  
  
shania_xs@hotmail.com 


End file.
